


A Little While

by brizamartian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Nudity, Porn Watching, Romance, Sexual Identity, Showers, aokaga - Freeform, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizamartian/pseuds/brizamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little while, a small break, a few breaths, is all you need. Kagami's "little while" manifests itself in the form of nightly basketball games with Aomine, followed typically by dinner and maybe some arguing. But as their "little whiles" grow longer and more intimate, they're forced to confront the fact they may just be using each other to keep away the pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm and Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! First fic on Archive! Yay! Haven't written a fic in forever. Started this one at the airport on my way to college. Looked it over again today and realized it isn't so bad, so I thought "Hey, I'll post it, why the hell not?" Already got the second chapter halfway done. I'll try to get these chapters out in a timely manner. I'm really impatient sometimes so chapters might not always be particularly long, but I'll do my best to write the longest chapters I can muster. Warnings: yeah, this'll get smutty in due time. The beginning is mostly...stirrings...but it'll get hot and heavy at some point and then a little angst-y and then maybe fluffy? We'll see. Also, language. Probably some references to other pairings. Or, naw. Enjoy!

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
through

then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

\- Dido, _Thank You_

# ****

“Hey! Bakagami,” a voice calls from the court.  
Kagami turns, frowning deeply at the blue haired asshole known as Aomine Daiki, or as he likes to call him “Ahomine.”  
“What?!” he shouts back.  
“I’m bored. Play with me.”  
“You sound like a three year old, Ahomine.”  
Aomine flicks off the redhead, but he doesn’t seem particularly angry. “Come play with me,” he repeats.  
Kagami breaths out sharply through his nose. He wants to say no. He really, really wants to say no, but…”Yeah, ok fine. For a little while.” He just can’t resist. It’s the beginning of winter and he’s currently freezing his ass off and going no where in particular so there’s really no reason to refuse.  
Aomine throws him the ball. It’s warm from Aomine’s hands. “Gross. How are your hands so warm?” Kagami yells, dribbling quickly to avoid the residual heat on the ball.  
“I’ve been playing for a while.” He responds, shifting into place in front of Kagami, ready to defend.  
“Alone?”  
“Yeah.” He makes a face. “People don’t want to play with me.”  
Kagami tries to get around him while he’s talking but he knows Aomine is too good to be distracted. They could have a whole conversation and still maintain focus on their game. “Yeah. No shit.”  
He dribbles left; Aomine gracefully steps into place in front of him, defense currently impenetrable. For someone so massive he moves like a fucking ballerina when he wants to. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine demands, or not demands, more questions with only mild interest.  
“You’re scary as hell,” Kagami responds flatly. “Maybe if you’d stop making that face…”  
“What face?”  
Kagami turns around and shoots. He misses. Aomine takes possession of the ball. Kagami starts thinking about how warm Aomine’s hands must be and the shudders internally because he actually thought that. He feels like he needs to wash his brain or something. “That one. The one your making now.”  
“This is just my face,” Aomine says, looking slightly puzzled.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
Aomine frowns. Kagami grins at him and “a little while” somehow turns to hours.  
They’ve both shucked their jackets, sweaty and hot despite the cold weather. Neither one seems ready to give up until Kagami’s stomach growls rather insistently.  
Aomine looks genuinely startled by the sound. “What the shit? Sounds like you ate a tiger.”  
Kagami turns red. “Fuck you. I’m hungry.”  
“Yeah, I can hear that. Let’s get some food.”  
Kagami wants to tell him that while he does want to eat food, and lots of it, he doesn’t want to do it with Aomine, but his stomach growls again and he realizes that’s not entirely true anyway so he says, “Where to?”  
They end up in an ice cream parlor and Kagami looks at Aomine like he’s more insane than usual. “Um, it’s winter,” Kagami feels the need to point out.  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s cold out.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why the fuck are we in an ice cream parlor?”  
“I’m hot. I want ice cream,” Aomine explains.  
Kagami stomach growls again, even louder this time. Aomine looks like he wants to laugh but he shakes his head and keeps it in. “Look, this is the best damn ice cream joint and I want ice cream and they have hot fudge sundaes.”  
“What was that?” Kagami’s mouth waters at the prospect.  
“Hot. Fudge. Sundaes.”  
“Yeah, ok, I’m down.”  
They walk up to the girl at the counter and immediately have all of her attention. She visibly shifts into flirt mode, though she seems unable to decide which one of them she actually wants to flirt with, not doubt overwhelmed by the amount of tall handsome basketball player in the shop. “What can I do for you two?”  
“Two hot fudge sundaes,” Aomine orders for them.  
“Actually they’re pretty big. People usually split them.”  
Kagami smiles in a way he assumes is charming. Aomine nearly chokes with laughter at the attempt. “Don’t worry. We can finish them. In fact I think I’ll have two.”  
“Two?!” the girl looks shocked. Aomine looks vaguely impressed. If the volume of his stomach growls are any indication of how much he can eat, he doesn’t doubt Kagami could finish two, if not three, on his own. “Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely,” he grins. The girl blushes bright red.  
“C-coming right up,” she stutters, obviously set a-fluster by his smile. Aomine fakes throwing up and Kagami smacks him on the arm.  
She produces three of the most amazing looking things Kagami has ever seen. He feels himself tear up. He grabs his and all but sprints to the nearest table, two spoons in hand. Aomine rolls his eyes and pays for all of them. “Thanks,” he says to the girl, cracking a subtle smile. The girl blushes even redder.  
“Yo-you’re welcome.” Aomine’s only regret is that Kagami doesn’t get to see her reaction. Maybe he really should stop making that face and smile more. It seems to work.  
Kagami is already pigging out on an incredible scale, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of ice cream and fudge into his mouth.  
“I thought you were cold, Bakagami.”  
“I wanna eat it before the ice cream melts too much. Tastes better that way,” Or at least that’s what Aomine thinks he says. His mouth is very, very full at the moment.  
“Manners,” Aomine chides sarcastically.  
Kagami pauses only long enough to mumble something that sounds a little like “fuck you,” but Aomine can’t be sure.  
Kagami is finished with both of his before Aomine is done with his one. He pats his stomach, feeling extremely satisfied. “Ok, so…I take it back. Great idea on your part.”  
“What are you?” Aomine asks.  
“Heh?”  
“You can’t be human.”  
“Look whose talking you giant monkey!”  
“‘You giant monkey?’ That’s the best you can do?”  
Kagami frowns. “Hey…shut up.”  
Aomine rolls his eyes but he really wants to laugh. Kagami really is dumb, but he’s dumb in a really amusing kind of way. Aomine almost likes having him around. It takes him a while to notice that he’s being stared at. “What the fuck are you looking at?” he glares a Kagami.  
It takes Kagami a second longer to realize he was staring…but…Aomine was…smiling just a second ago. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked different when he smiled. Better. “Nothing! I wasn’t staring at you. I was just thinking and happened to be looking in your direction,” he lies, trying to cool the heat rising in his face.  
“I didn’t know you could think,” Aomine replies and then he smiles again and Kagami scrapes the inside of his empty bowl to disguise his distress. Aomine has a nice smile. Like a really nice one. Nice enough that it makes Kagami uncomfortable.  
“You’re an asshole, Ahomine,” Kagami says like he’s reminding himself that that’s the case.  
“Right back at you,” Aomine responds cooly, casually eating the rest of his sundae. Kagami tries very hard to avoid looking directly at Aomine’s face until he’s finished for fear of noticing something else he likes about it.  
“So, um…oh!” Kagami reaches into his pocket, suddenly remembering that Aomine paid for his sundae. “Here.”  
Aomine glances at the money for a second or two before waving it away. “Whatever.”  
“Whatever?”  
“Yeah. I’m not broke, you know.”  
Kagami frowns. “I never said you were.”  
“So, I don’t need your money.”  
“Fine! Whatever! Jeez, you’re such a dick.”  
Aomine shrugs. “You wanna play again tomorrow?”  
Kagami is stunned. Aomine just stares at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“No.”  
“I don’t get you.”  
“Ok. So we gonna play or not?”  
“I…Fine. Ok.”  
Aomine gets up. “See you tomorrow.” And then he leaves and Kagami doesn’t even know what to do. First the smile, then the paying for his ice cream, then the promise of a repeat. It was weird and made no sense. He and Aomine were rivals, right? So why did they feel so much like friends just now?

# ****

It’s another cold day but they warm up real fast. Time feels short between them. Hours slip by like minutes and before long Kagami’s stomach is roaring for food. Aomine smiles. Again. The smiling thing is really not good for Kagami. At all. He wishes he would just stop and go back to being scary again. Something about the contrast between his dark skin and his white teeth is extremely pleasant to look at, but it’s more than that. His eyes light up. The frown lines on his forehead disappear and he looks like a nice guy. As long as Kagami keeps reminding himself that Aomine is not, in fact, a nice guy, everything should be fine.  
“Let me pick the place today,” Kagami says.  
“I thought you liked the ice cream place?” Aomine responds and Kagami could almost swear he sounds disappointed.  
“I did! I loved it,” he says way too quickly. Woah, what the hell is wrong with him? “I just…wanna go somewhere else today.”  
Aomine shrugs. “Whatever.”

# ****

“A burger place. Shocker.”  
“Not just any burger place. The burger place.”  
Aomine shrugs.  
“Wait here. I’ll order,” Kagami says, walking away before Aomine can argue.  
“Baka,” Aomine mutters and he reluctantly sits and waits for whatever it is Kagami’s ordering. A few minutes later Kagami places what is perhaps the largest burger Aomine has ever seen in front of him. “What the fuck is this?”  
“A monster burger.”  
“Fuck. This doesn’t exist.”  
“It does and it’s the best thing ever. Take a bite.”  
“Stop telling me what to do,” Aomine says even as he takes the massive burger into his hands. He takes a bite and is completely powerless to stop the sigh of pure ecstasy that escapes his mouth. “My mouth just orgasmed,” he admits.  
Kagami isn’t listening. He’s too busy shoving what remains of his burger - his second burger - down his throat.  
“That’s disgusting,” Aomine says, already going for another large bite.  
“You’re disgusting,” Kagami retorts.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“Don’t call me names.”  
“Don’t be an idiot and I won’t call you an idiot.”  
“That’s stupid.”  
“You’re stupid.” But Aomine is smiling again. At him this time. Like they really are friends. Kagami starts feeling really warm and uncomfortable again, which basically sums up how he’s starting to feel around him. Warm and uncomfortable…  
“Hey, thanks Bakagami. That was awesome.”  
“No problem.”  
“I’ve got to get home,” Aomine says, getting up.  
“You live far?” Kagami immediately realizes that they aren’t really friends. He has no idea where Aomine lives or really anything else all that useful about him. He just knows that he’s a dick who likes basketball.  
“Kinda. I’ve gotta take the train.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“What about you?” Aomine asks as they walk out the door.  
“I’m close…my house is just past the train station actually…”  
“Oh…so we’re walking in the same direction.”  
“Yeah…” An awkward silence ensues, one Kagami is determined to push through. “So…are you and that pink haired chick dating or whatever?” That comes out wrong. He doesn’t know why he asks that. If he could, he’d kick himself.  
“Nah. She’s not really my type.”  
“She’s smokin’ hot and has large breasts, how is that not your type?” Kagami asks incredulously.  
“She’s…annoying. Like a sister.”  
“Ah.”  
“Yeah.” Aomine looks sideways at Kagami. “You want her?”  
“What?! No.” Kagami blushes. He hadn’t meant it like that. He wasn’t sure how he meant it, really.  
“She’d probably be into you,” Aomine states.  
“…Really?”  
“Yeah.” Aomine smirks. “Because you’re just like me.”  
“So she’s into you?”  
“Yeah. Won’t admit it though. Says she’s in love with Kuroko.”  
“Yeah, I remember.”  
Aomine waves a hand. “Whatever. She’s weird.”  
“You say whatever a lot,” Kagami points out.  
“You eat food a lot,” Aomine answers.  
They make it to the train station before Kagami can come up with a suitable retort.  
“I think I missed the last train. Gotta wait. What a pain,” Aomine sighs.  
“You sigh a lot,” Kagami tells him.  
Aomine quirks an eyebrow at him. “You state the obvious a lot.”  
“You use short sentences.”  
“Talking is a pain. You say stupid shit a lot.”  
“You annoy me a lot.”  
“Yeah. Ditto.”  
They’re quiet for a while. They sit down on the bench, waiting for the next train. “You don’t have to wait with me,” Aomine tells him.  
“Ive got nothing better to do. Why do you think I’ve been hanging with you?”  
Aomine shurgs. “Where’s Kuroko?”  
“Out of town, I think.”  
“Don’t you have other friends?”  
“Don’t you?”  
Aomine is silent. “So…tomorrow then?” Aomine asks in a tone as timid as Kagami has ever heard it.  
“Yeah. Definitely.”  
“Ok.”  
The train arrives and Kagami is almost disappointed to see it come.  
“Bye. Bakagami.”  
“See ya, Ahomine.”  
Aomine smiles at him. Again. And Kagami takes a sharp intake of breath that he’s sure Aomine must hear, but he’s already halfway in the train.  
Kagami walks home by himself. Wishing he were with Aomine then groaning at the fact. They really were becoming friends and maybe it could be cool. Cool. So why did he feel so warm?


	2. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you hugs to those who've left me comments and Kudos! Hope you continue to enjoy the story and please keep leaving comments! Good, bad, ugly, I just love to know what people think! Now, sit back, get yourself a cup of hot chocolate, and enjoy the show...

Taxi driver  
Be my shrink for the hour  
Leave the meter running  
It's rush hour  
So take the streets if you wanna  
Just outrun the demons, could you?

\- Frank Ocean, _Bad Religion_

# 

# ****

#    


The next day is colder than the day before, and much wetter too. It’s not quite cold enough to snow though, so it just sort of lightly mists freezing rain, not that Kagami or Aomine mind terribly. In fact, it keeps them cooler longer, letting them play until Kagami is very sure there are blisters forming on his feet and he’s practically dying of hunger.  
He’s not quite sure why he’s throwing himself so completely into these little sessions with Aomine, but it’s probably got something to do with all the things he doesn’t feel like thinking about. Things like college and a future are starting to work their way into his mind and he really doesn’t feel like worrying about any of that yet. He really doesn’t feel like worrying about anything, but thoughts keep creeping into his head whenever he isn’t distracted, and the lack of school and formal tournaments or training right now has increased his free time (and by extension, his worry time) significantly. So he’s thinking of these hours with Aomine as his therapy; his way out of the worry. He isn’t quite sure what Aomine is doing it for, though. He assumes he’s just bored.  
“I’m hungry,” Kagami says. “And it’s starting to rain harder.”  
“Yeah it is.”  
“Where do you wanna go this time?”  
“I’ve heard a rumor…” Aomine states.  
“Um…that’s random.”  
“No, it’s about you and food.”  
“I didn’t eat Kuroko’s dog! I swear it’s not true!” Kagami yells.  
“…No. That’s not it.”  
“Oh.” Kagami looks away, embarrassed by his outburst. But seriously, once when Number 2 went missing everyone looked right at Kagami, knowing his fear of dogs and seemingly insatiable appetite, and asked him if he’d eaten him for lunch. They still eye him every time Number 2 isn’t around. “Well, what then?”  
“I’ve heard you can cook.”  
“…Oh, that.”  
“So can you?”  
“Yes.” Kagami doesn’t bother hiding it or being modest about it. He knows he’s only really good at three things: basketball, eating food, and making food. He doesn’t think admitting that makes him vain.  
Aomine is silent. He appears to be thinking something over. “…Well, I’m not in the mood to spend money right now. You should make me something,” he says bluntly.  
“I thought you said you weren’t broke?” Kagami says, remembering their argument from a couple of days ago.  
“I’m not. I just don’t feel like spending money on food right now.”  
Kagami mulls it over. He’d have to take Aomine to his apartment, which would mean that Aomine would know where he lived. And then he’d actually have to have Aomine in his apartment, which just felt…weird. But not justifiably so…”Yeah. Ok, fine.”  
Aomine grins. He absolutely has to stop that, Kagami thinks to himself. “Cool. Lead the way.”

# ****

Kagami’s apartment seems way too large for just one person, but it becomes instantly cozy once they’re both occupying the space.  
“Nice digs, man.”  
“Thanks.”  
“This place is fucking huge.”  
Kagami shrugs, making his way to the fridge. “I guess. Hey, want some hot chocolate? It’s from Mexico. I got it while I was in America. It’s amazing.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Kagami starts moving around the kitchen and Aomine watches him. He doesn’t mean to watch him, but he makes no effort not to watch him either. He’s kinda graceful, in a weird way, and he seems to know where everything is, so he starts taking out ingredients and tools and pots and pans without really paying much attention. It’s like cooking is as much of a reflex for him as basketball, but it’s fascinating to watch because, while Aomine understands basketball just fine, he doesn’t understand cooking in the least, so the way Kagami moves around the kitchen is kind of mesmerizing.  
He gets out the hot chocolate and some other spices then pours some milk in a saucepan, then with his other hand he starts taking knives out of drawers. When he’s done with the milk he leans over and pulls some things from the freezer, his other hand occupied again with pulling bowls from the cabinets. It’s like a sort of intricate dance, as Kagami is more than able to use both hands effectively at once. His hands are quite capable…and long. He has really long fingers. The ways he grasps onto different things…  
 _What?_  
Aomine hadn’t realized he’d devoted his attention solely to how Kagami’s fingers look on various objects. The way they wrap around things or grasp them…  
 _Stop._  
The milk boils and Kagami turns the stovetop off without looking. He instead focuses on pulling mugs from the top shelf of the cabinet. He grabs onto both of them at once, holding each with just two fingers in a rather precarious grip. It’s amazing he can hang onto both of them so easily. He has a strong grip…  
 _Stop that._  
He pours the milk into the mugs and mixes in the hot chocolate and something that looks like cinnamon and then some cream. He tops them off with marshmallows and whipped cream. Kagami sure knows how to eat.  
Kagami walks over and hands Aomine a mug. “Thanks. Looks awesome.”  
“Tastes better,” he says with a smirk, sipping his hot chocolate before setting it down again to start chopping carrots. He turns briefly to pull another cutting board out from the drawer behind him and Aomine sees he’s got whipped cream on his top lip.  
Aomine smirks and briefly imagines what kind of face Kagami would make if he were to walk up to him right now and lick the whipped cream off, nice and slow, and maybe get some on his fingers just so he could stick them in Kagami’s mouth so he’d lick it off and…  
Aomine chokes slightly on his hot chocolate. He honestly hadn’t meant for that particular fantasy to get to that particular place. He went from thinking about how amusing it would be just to freak Kagami out to thinking about the way Kagami’s tongue would feel on his…  
He chokes yet again. Kagami hears him this time. He kinda laughs. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, fine. Fucking marshmallows.”  
Kagami just hums in his throat and goes back to chopping.  
Ok, then, no more thoughts about Kagami’s hands, lips, or tongue from now on. Those topics are entirely off limits forever and ever, because obviously Aomine can’t handle those properly. He doesn’t even know why. He’s usually good about fantasizing about what he wants and then leaving it alone. He’s not the most overtly sexual person, in that he doesn’t sit around thinking about sex all the time. In fact, his sexual thoughts are always fleeting at best, he’s more focused on other things, namely basketball. That, and the fact that he’s often too lazy to fantasize. When he sleeps he doesn’t dream much. But that…that just got away from him so fast he didn’t even realize it was happening. It was really weird too. Wrong. Gay. And incredibly hot.  
 _Goddammit, what a pain_ …

# ****

Kagami starts setting dishes on the table. Lots of them. All of them steaming hot and smelling like heaven.  
“What is all this?” Aomine asks, licking his lips.  
Kagami doesn’t answer at first. Aomine looks up, and finds Kagami staring in his direction distractedly. “What?” he mumbles like he hadn’t heard the question.  
Aomine rolls his eyes. “What’d you make?”  
“Oh. Chicken curry, rice, salmon rolls, steamed vegetables, and rice pudding for desert. I didn’t really know what you wanted so I just made a bunch of stuff.”  
“Looks great.”  
“…Really?”  
“Uh, yeah. Like really great.”  
Kagami grins triumphantly. “Well, cool. Go for it.”  
Aomine smiles at Kagami’s stupid, fucking adorable grin…WHAT THE FUCK? Adorable? Where’d that come from? Aomine shakes his head as he busies himself with heaping food onto his plate. It really does look and smell amazing. He picks up a salmon roll and stuffs it into his mouth. It’s perfect. The rice is perfect and the wrap is perfect and the salmon’s perfect and it taste faintly of ginger. “Kagami?”  
Kagami’s shoveling curry into his mouth at the moment. “Hmm?”  
“This. Is. Fan-fucking-tastic.”  
Kagami does that stupid grin thing again, as Aomine knew he would. He seems to do it when he gets a compliment. It’s like an involuntary little grin-blush-scratch-the-back-of-his-head thing. Aomine figures it’s just cute because it makes Kagami look about five and little kids are supposed to be cute. It’s got nothing at all to do with the fact that Kagami is cute. Because…wait…Kagami is cute. “Well…glad you like it,” Kagami says kinda sheepishly.  
Aomine goes back to eating because anything to do with Kagami right now is not safe. What is wrong with him? Where’s all this coming from? It must be the stress. Things at home…aren’t going so well, but Kagami is so far removed from that situation that being around him is like…forgetting. He forgets everything and it’s just Kagami being a stupid, adorable idiot and that doesn’t hurt so bad. Maybe it’s just that. He latching onto things that he wouldn’t normally latch onto and it’s making him think weird shit. That’s gotta be it…

# ****

#   


“Ugh. So full,” Aomine groans, patting his stomach. He’s laying on the couch, feet hanging off the ends, one arm flung over his face, looking like he’s about to fall asleep.  
“Good,” Kagami grunts from his armchair. He’s staring out the window. It’s raining harder, but Kagami likes it. “I was afraid I hadn’t made enough.”  
“For you maybe. I can’t even believe how much you eat.”  
Kagami shrugs, though Aomine obviously can’t see it. “Rain’s nice,” Kagami mumbles.  
Aomine peaks out from under his arm. “You like the rain?”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Kagami says. Truth is, he really likes the rain. He’s not sure why, he just always enjoys the feeling. “I always get really sleepy when it rains. I end up nodding off. Doesn’t matter where I am. Class, home, out, whatever. I just get tired.”  
Aomine laughs. “That’s weird. Maybe it’s some kind of weird medical condition. What’s it called when you fall asleep randomly?”  
Kagami is too tired to think. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Something with an ’n’?”  
“Narcolepsy! You’ve got rain narcolepsy.”  
Even though it’s not that funny, Kagami is unable to stop the laugh from coming out of his throat. “That’s so dumb,” he tells Aomine. He finds himself rather easily amused at the moment.  
Aomine smirks at him. “It’s not dumb. It’s true.”  
Kagami laughs again. “You’re dumb.”  
“I don’t like the rain,” Aomine says quietly. So quiet, Kagami isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear it. He feels he shouldn’t ask, but…  
“Why?”  
Aomine is silent for a bit. “Bad memories, I guess.” Kagami can tell he’s feigning nonchalance. He doesn’t push, but then Aomine says, “Well at least now when I think about rain, I’ll just think about you falling asleep.” He chuckles. “Rain narcolepsy. It’s hilarious.”  
Kagami isn’t sure why, but he blushes at the thought of Aomine thinking about him every time it rains. And then he smiles. And can’t stop smiling. “Well, good.”  
Aomine hides his face under his arm again before mumbling “I should probably get home,” rather grudgingly.  
“It’s not that late,” Kagami says, “It’s only five.”  
“Yeah, I know, but I really should get home before…” He trails off.  
“Before what?”  
“My dad gets home.”  
“Oh…” the phrase is innocent enough but it sounds unusually weighty. Kagami decides not to pry this time. “Ok.”  
He gets up and Aomine grabs his stuff. Kagami walks him to the door, really wishing he didn’t have to leave yet. He hadn’t realized how empty his place felt until Aomine was in it, filling the space. Suddenly it was cozy and warm, and with the rain pattering down, all Kagami wants to do was curl up and sleep until tomorrow. He actually kinda wants to curl up on the couch. With Aomine on it. All warm and there. God, that would be so unbelievably nice it wasn’t even fair. He knew he should probably feel guilty, or embarrassed or something for thinking that, but all he felt was painful sadness at the thought of not ever doing that. And he knew he couldn’t ever do something like that. He heart sunk and he must have let show on his face because Aomine pauses and asks “You ok?”  
Kagami looks up, startled. “Oh, yeah.” His lie doesn’t come out even close to right. It sounds so pathetic. He feels pretty pathetic actually.  
Aomine just looks at him. “Uh, no,” he says. “You’re not.”  
Kagami shouldn’t have been surprised that he called him out. Most people would just drop it. You lie and say you’re fine all the time and people just pretend like they can’t see it, but Aomine is pretty blunt, and kinda doesn’t give any shits. Kagami actually smiles. “Ok, no I’m not, but it’s not important.”  
Aomine shrugs. “Fine.” He turns to go, but then stops again. “Tomorrow?” he asks.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Aomine smiles over his shoulder and then walks down the hall, turns the corner, and is gone. Kagami closes the door very slowly, then he stands there for a while trying to figure out how to deal with the pain in his chest. It’s been coming more and more lately and he isn’t sure what it is or why it won’t leave him alone…Or he should say, why it only leaves him alone when Aomine is around.  
He breaths out every bit of air in his lungs, holding out on breathing as long as he can. After a few seconds he’s forced to suck in a big gulp of air.  
It didn’t work. It didn’t kill the pain. It’s still there, just as bad. He turns around and looks at his empty apartment and wants to go lay on the couch and sleep and then possibly not wake up… 

# ****

#   


The train station is close, so he’ll probably make it home before his dad gets there. He’d never forgive himself it he wasn’t there and…  
The train shows up right as he does and he silently thanks…something…god maybe. He sits on the train, chin in hand, watching the rain and thinking about Kagami sleeping then cursing at himself for doing that. But he kinda wonders how Kagami looks when he’s asleep. Adorable as hell probably. Actually, he’s sure of it and he’d do anything to see that. He’d also do anything to forget he thought that. And he’d do anything to not have to go home right now. To not have to be there.  
He feels his muscles tighten. His neck tenses as it does whenever he goes home each night. And the tension didn’t let up until his dad is gone in the morning. Maybe that’s why he needs to play basketball with Kagami so bad. He’s tense as hell all the time. The basketball loosens him up.  
He snorts at the thought. If only that were the only reason.  
The train ride seems to take forever (as always) and the walk home seems to take forever (as always) and it seems like it takes forever to find his keys (as always) and finally (finally) he’s inside and he calls out to his mom. “Mom, I’m home.”  
She peaks out from around the kitchen door. “Oh. Good. Hi, sweety.” She sounds relieved.  
“Hi mom.” Aomine goes into the kitchen and sits down at the table. He feels relieved.  
“I’m almost done with dinner,” she says, stirring things and tasting things and sprinkling things. Aomine thinks instantly of Kagami…this is getting out of hand.  
“Not hungry. I already ate.”  
His mother looks surprised. “Oh _really?_ ”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sweety,” she clucks disapprovingly, “You can’t just eat junk food and ice cream all the time. You need a nice, home cooked meal every now and again, you know.”  
“I did have a nice home cooked meal,” he replies rather defensively.  
His mom raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not buying it. “And how did you manage that.”  
“Friend of mine cooks,” he tells her, knowing she’ll start asking questions. He really doesn’t want that. He’s actually mildly afraid he’ll say something dumb about Kagami that he really needs to keep to himself.  
“Oh, really? What friend? Girl friend?” His mom looks painfully hopeful.  
Aomine has to look away. “No. Kagami. He’s…a basketball friend.” Aomine kinda cringes at that designation. He’s something else, but Aomine doesn’t have words for it. His escape maybe?  
“Oh. On your team?”  
“No. Seirin.”  
“Isn’t that the same team as Kuroko?”  
“Yeah.”  
His mom looks at him. He looks back at her dark skin, tired brown eyes and those same frown lines he’s got. People always say, aside from the eyes, he looks a hell of a lot like his mother. She feigns shock. “You’re hanging out with someone from a rival team?!”  
Aomine rolls his eyes, but he can’t contain his smile. He likes to see his mother joking and smiling like she used to. “Yeah, I know. Weird. He’s…” Aomine then realizes he has no idea what to say about him that would make sense to anyone other than himself, or would sound even remotely heterosexual. He honestly has nothing heterosexual to say. God. Dammit. How did that even happen?  
“He’s what?” His mother presses. She’s got a very slight smirk on her face, the same one Aomine often wears, and he feels caught. Mothers are scarily observant  
“Uh.”  
“Uh?”  
“Well, he’s great in the kitchen.” Woah. He’d meant to say “He’s a great cook,” because that sounds pretty harmless, but “he’s great in the kitchen” sounds slightly less harmless if you looked at it a certain way. Maybe he’s just bering paranoid, and she wouldn’t think anything of it, but he did happen to know exactly what he was thinking about when he said it. He just hopes his mom doesn’t know that.  
The smirk stays firmly in place. “Oh really? Well you’ll have to introduce me sometime. Maybe this weekend?” she asks hopefully.  
“Yeah, maybe. I’ll ask.” No, no, no, no, he chants to himself. He doesn’t want to occupy the same space as his mother and Kagami. It makes him feel…really, really weird. And it shouldn’t. At all. Maybe he just needs to work through his shit first. It’s thursday so he has at least a couple days to do that. He needs to stop with the Kagami gay shit. It’s dumb and stupid and…it absolutely has to stop. Should be fine. He can do that.  
Just then, he hears keys in the door. He practically sees his mother stiffen. “Your father’s home,” she says quietly.  
Aomine gets up and puts his hands on her shoulders saying “It’s fine,” before walking out to “greet” his dad. He realizes then that the whole stop-thinking-weirdly-gay-thoughts-about-Kagami thing was going to be much harder then he thought because the first thing he thinks of as he makes his way to the entry hall is how badly he wishes Kagami was there to put his hands on his shoulders and whisper “It’s fine,” and then everything would be fine… 


	3. Phone Calls

Oh but when she is calling here in my head  
Can you hear her calling  
And what she has said?  
Oh but when she is calling here in my head  
It's like a new generation calling  
Can you hear it calling?  
And I'm losing myself, losing myself to you.

\- Suede, _New Generation_

# ****

Calling him is a bad idea. A terrible idea in fact. He can’t help himself.  
Aomine had grabbed Kagami’s phone after dinner yesterday and put his number on it. Why? Well…just because. Kagami caught him in the act. “What the hell you doing with my phone!? I swear if you fuck up Flappy Bird…”  
“Oh, calm your shit, Bakagami.” He threw the phone at him.  
Kagami glared and examined his phone as if it were going to explode. “What’d you do?” Aomine didn’t answer. Kagami finally figured it out. He didn’t say anything, but a few seconds later, Aomine’s phone buzzed. It was a text. All it said was “asshole.” “There, now you have mine,” Kagami said.  
Aomine just rolled his eyes, but he immediately put Kagami’s number in his contacts. He also favorited it, though Kagami really doesn’t have to know that… “Gee thanks,” he said sarcastically. Kagami just smiled and took his spot on the armchair…  
Now Aomine is grateful he’d done that. He knows it’s late, or rather, early (about one o’clock now), but…  
It rings…and rings…and “Hello?” the voice on the other line sounds sleepy, but not like someone who was sleeping.  
“Hey, sorry,” Aomine says.  
“S’fine. I was just about to get to bed. What do you want?”  
“…What are you doing this weekend?”  
“Why?”  
“I was gonna take my mom on a picnic but I can’t cook for shit, so…”  
“You’re taking your mom on a picnic?” Kagami sounds surprised.  
“Yeah,” Aomine huffs defensively. “So what?”  
“Nah, it’s just…well…that’s really nice of you.”  
“Oh. Well she deserves it. I think it’ll be good for her.”  
“…So, since I’m not a total dick, I can’t really say no to that.”  
“Awesome,” Aomine exhales. “Hey, thanks man.”  
“Yeah, no problem. I’m not doing anything anyway.”  
“You can come along too, you know,” Aomine tells him, trying not to make it sound anything like “Please you absolutely have to come.”  
“I don’t know…I don’t wanna intrude and shit.”  
“You wouldn’t be. My mom likes company. Seriously, you guys could talk about cooking and whatever. Have some female bonding time.”  
“Hey!”  
Aomine laughs, then smothers it because it’s one in the morning. “So you in?”  
Kagami sighs. “Ok, fine.”  
“Cool. We’re heading to the park at noon on saturday.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“…Yeah. Kagami?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Really, thanks, man. I mean…you don’t…thanks.”  
“Sure…” Kagami sounds uncertain. “Hey, is everything ok Ahomine?”  
“Nah, but it almost never is. I’ll see you saturday.”  
“What about tomorrow, er, today? We still playing?”  
“Yeah, ‘course.”  
“Ok…see ya.”  
“Yeah, bye Bakagami.” They hang up. Aomine lays down, staring up at the ceiling. He somehow managed to do that without sounding totally gay, which is good, but he can tell Kagami senses something’s wrong. Part of him wants to tell him all about it, but part of him knows that’s probably not a great idea. I mean, they’ve just started not-hating each other, and it’s happened weirdly fast. Aomine never realized that Kagami was cool to talk to and spend time with. He couldn’t give him a chance until now, but now that he has, he’s glad. He feels like he was missing out. Who knew someone like him was around just a basketball team away…but, god, this gay thing has to stop.  
Aomine has never, ever had to question his sexuality. Big boobs are his thing. His eyes never wandered over to the other side of the fence, he never even considered it…until now…or…  
Kuroko.  
That was different though. He was close to Kuroko, and since he’s being totally honest with himself right now, maybe a little closer than was totally straight, but it wasn’t this…weirdly sexual. There was a time when he’d put his arm around Kuroko all the time, when he’d want to protect him, keep him safe. Kuroko was like his princess. It was kind of a sweet feeling. Almost…innocent. But if Kuroko was a princess, than Kagami is a king. What he feels has none of the innocence of what he felt for Kuroko. Maybe his feelings for Kuroko were mildly romantic, but he never really wanted to do anything about it, they were just kinda vague, easy to ignore. Kagami is like fire, right in your face. Aomine wants to do and say all sorts of things he shouldn’t. The feelings are right there on the surface, perfectly clear, impossible to ignore.  
It isn’t fair. He can’t be having a sexual identity crisis now. His nerves are too frayed as it is. He can’t deal with this right now. He just has to be strong and beat the shit out of it as soon as possible so he can be there. So he can protect her…

# ****

#   


After he hangs up, he immediately wants to call Aomine back. There was something about his voice, especially when he talked about his mother, that just sounded so sad. He gets the overwhelming urge to comfort him somehow. He wishes Aomine were here. Right here, in his bed, so he could wrap his arms around him and listen to whatever it is that’s got Aomine so upset. He wants Aomine’s head on his shoulder, wants to wrap his arm around his back, wants to fall asleep like that and wake up like that every night and every day. It’s…pathetic. He just doesn’t wanna be alone right now. Loneliness is starting to hurt more and more with each passing second and Aomine is such a good way to not feel alone.  
His presence if overpowering and he draws all of Kagami’s focus to him when he’s in the vicinity. He can’t and doesn’t want to think about anything else at all when he’s around and that’s good. Perfect actually, but Aomine isn’t here…won’t be here, can’t occupy the space Kagami needs him to.  
Kagami never had much time to mull over his sexuality. It just wasn’t at the top of his list in terms of important things to devote time to…but he didn’t think…well that’s just it, he didn’t think about it. Is he…gay? He shudders slightly at the thought. He knows he shouldn’t. It shouldn’t matter, but, maybe…no. He likes girls. That’s a fact…but he also likes Aomine, possibly.  
He certainly feels things about Aomine he probably shouldn’t. It’s all very romantic. He has all these weird notions of holding his hand or just laying next to him or kissing him and not having it be a big deal. In his mind it would be easy, normal, commonplace to be a certain way with him. And of course they’d still play basketball and bicker and eat together. It was just so nice…but why Aomine? Of all people? The last person on earth that makes sense with. He knows people have fantasies that never come true all the time. It’ll pass. He’s just been spending a lot of time with him lately, that’s all. Doesn’t mean he’s gay. Doesn’t meaning he’s falling for him or anything. It’s just… _what is this?_

# ****

#   


It’s getting late so Kagami and Aomine call it quits and get some water. It’s warmer today, but still wet out, so the air feels very heavy and they seem to get tired faster.  
Kagami knows he’s distracted, but he also thinks Aomine is distracted too. He knows it’s rude to pry and he really just shouldn’t but he wants to help. In a friendly way of course. It’s got nothing to do with the crush (he’s grudgingly decide to refer to it as such)…or almost nothing. Maybe a little.  
“Ahomine?”  
He looks over at him, still gulping water. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down. “Hmm?”  
Kagami looks away and sits down on a bench. “Is…I mean…I know it’s none of my business, but I know something’s been going on with you.”  
Aomine stares at him through narrowed eyes before saying “Well, yeah.”  
Kagami hadn’t thought this far ahead. He doesn’t know what to say. He should just let him know that he’s there for him, but he can’t come up with a way of saying that that doesn’t sound gay. And he’s pretty damn sure Aomine won’t respond well to that. He’s gotta be the straightest guy he’s ever met. Kagami takes a breath, determined to push through. “Just…if you ever need anything, you know, like the whole picnic thing, or whatever, just ask.”  
Aomine’s eyes widen slightly. “Just ask?”  
Kagami nods. “Yeah, I mean, that’s what friends do right?”  
“So we’re friends now are we?” Aomine jokes, but Kagami senses he’s hiding something beneath the attempt at humor.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
There’s a pause. Kagami feels like he’s somehow messed up. He feels that cold sadness creep into his chest again, but then Aomine says “You wanna know what’s going on at home?”  
Kagami is caught off guard. “Uh…if you wanna tell me about it, then yeah.”  
Aomine goes to sit next to Kagami on the bench. He’s kinda close. Not too close, but closer than Kagami expected him to sit. “Long story short, my dad’s a cheating, abusive, son of a bitch, and when I’m not around I’m afraid he’ll beat the shit out of my mom again.”  
Kagami is stunned. He has no idea how to respond to that. He figured it had to be some kind of issue at home, but that’s…that’s not just bad…it’s…”Have you told anyone else?”  
“No.”  
“How’ve you kept that to yourself?”  
Aomine shrugs. “It’s our problem. I just have to be around when my dad gets home. He doesn’t hurt her if I’m there, you know. I’m all big and strong now,” he chuckles humorlessly. “Bigger and stronger then him, so he won’t touch her.”  
“Why haven’t you told the police?”  
“Lots of reasons. Main one being, my mom can’t work. We need my dad’s money.”  
“Why? Is she sick?”  
“Yeah. She’s got this special kind of anemia. Makes her really weak.”  
“Oh. Wow. Shit, I’m so sorry.” He means it. The sadness he feels is real and it’s coming from a real place, unlike the rest of it. Before he knows what he’s doing he’s got his arm around Aomine’s shoulders. He expects Aomine to shrug him off, or scowl at him, or make a gay joke but he doesn’t do any of that. Instead, he scoots in closer and puts his head on Kagami’s shoulder and closes his eyes.  
Kagami almost squeals like a total idiot, partially because he’s never been more surprised in his life, and partially because Aomine just did something he was just wishing he would do and he can hardly contain his happiness. At least for a second. Then he’s back on topic. “So that’s why you’re taking her out saturday.”  
“My dad’s always home on saturday. I try to get her away from him on weekends, ya know?” Aomine mumbles from Kagami’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. Makes sense…” Kagami tries not to get distracted too much by the weight of Aomine’s head pressing into his shoulder or the fact that he can feel his breath on his collar bone or even how his arm feels beneath Kagami’s hand. Aomine’s eyes are still closed, his brow furrowed. Kagami has the overwhelming urge to kiss his forehead, but thankfully, he manages to restrain himself. 

# ****

#   


Aomine was a little surprised when Kagami put his arm around him, but only because it was exactly what he needed at the moment. He feels kinda relieved that he told Kagami everything, it just feels better to not be so alone.  
Kagami is warm, his shoulder hard, but not uncomfortable. In fact, Aomine feels more comfortable than he has in a while. He knows they’ll have to pop the little bubble they just made for themselves soon, but he’s not quite ready yet. Just a little longer…  
Finally, he sighs and says “It’s getting late. I’ve gotta go.”  
He feels Kagami nod. “Yeah.” Aomine, with great regret, lifts his head from Kagami’s shoulder and turns to look at him. The arm still remains on his shoulder. Their faces are too close together and Aomine needs to move away, but he doesn’t want to. And obviously neither does Kagami because he doesn’t let go of him. “Come on,” he says finally, seemingly having no intention of moving his arm. Good…  
“Kagami?” Aomine feels as if he has to make something clear, even though it means acknowledging the situation.  
“What?”  
“Never, ever tell anyone about this. EVER. Or I’ll kill you.”  
Kagami huffs. “You sure as hell don’t have to tell me that, dumbass.”  
They get up together and walk towards the train station in silence. Aomine leans into Kagami unconsciously, suddenly having a hard time walking upright. It kinda hits him all at once what’s happening.  
He’s been hiding his pain under his cockiness and basketball, but it hurts so bad he can barely breathe sometimes, and along comes Kagami one day, just walking past, and he’s the best kind of distraction because he comes with his own set of other distractions. His “crush” on him, the weird closeness they’ve adopted, it’s because of the pain. It’s almost like he’s doing it to himself. Created another problem so he doesn’t have to deal with the original problem. It probably doesn’t change the fact that he’s developed some kind of…attachment to Kagami, but it does explain why. And it goes further than that, even.  
When basketball got boring, he’d lost his main outlet for his emotions. There was no challenge, there was nothing to distract him from the sight of his mother’s bloody face and pleading hands. Then Kagami showed up and challenged him in a way he hadn’t been for what felt like ever. He had to work hard again, pay attention again, take his mind off his poor mother and shit father in order the play. And it was all because of Kagami. So this…thing, started a long time ago. He probably should’ve figured that out sooner. He realizes what he feels is in part made up of an abundance of gratitude. He wants to pay him back for saving him. Maybe he can help too.  
“So, Kagami?”  
Kagami tilts his head to look at him, but it’s hard because he’s still holding onto him so they’re really close together. “Yeah?”  
“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you?”  
Kagami shakes his head and looks away. “Nothing is going on with me.”  
“Seriously? You honestly don’t think you can tell me now?” Aomine frowns.  
Kagami sighs. “Seriously, nothing is actually going on, I just feel…bad.”  
“Bad how?”  
“Sad all the time. Ugh, that sounds so stupid, but just…down, really sad, kinda freaked out sometimes.”  
“For no reason?”  
“No reason, lots of reasons, doesn’t matter.”  
Aomine frowns. “Well that doesn’t sound good.”  
“It’s not. But I’ll figure it out. Like I said, it’s actually nothing really.”  
“Well if that’s how you feel than it’s not nothing, idiot.”  
Kagami just shrugs as much as he can with Aomine leaning on him. He’s kinda surprised Kagami doesn’t mind the leaning and the arm and the closeness. He doesn’t even seem to be thinking about it. You’d think it had always been this way.  
They make it to the stop and Kagami is forced to let him go. “So…you gonna be ok?” Kagami asks, looking concerned. Which is really cute, unfortunately.”  
“Yeah…maybe? No? I don’t know, man. You?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aomine feels himself light up at that. “You’ll get to meet my mom.”  
Kagami smiles. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”  
“See ya, Bakagami.”  
“Laters, Ahomine.”  
He turns and starts walking back to his apartment. Aomine tries to think positive. Tomorrow…tomorrow will be great. 

# ****

#   


Kagami stopped by the grocery store before heading home. He wants to make something really nice for Aomine’s mom. He starts pulling recipes out and gets to work.  
His mind wanders. He thinks about what happened at the court. Aomine’s brief display of vulnerable still kinda had him reeling a bit. The fact he seemed to need Kagami there for him at that moment made Kagami feel really special in a way. They’d known each other for a while now of course, but they’d only just become friends a few days ago and yet Aomine trusted him enough to tell him what he did, and Kagami had done the same. Letting him in on something even Kagami hadn’t fully acknowledged yet.  
Something was happening between them that Kagami wasn’t sure he understood fully yet. There’d always been a connection there, from the moment they met, but it had been very distinctly negative. It feels like it’s flipped on a dime now. Maybe they don’t have time to be negative anymore…  
Just then, the phone rings. Kagami looks at the caller ID hopefully and, sure enough, it’s Aomine.  
“Hey, what’s up?” he greets.  
“Taiga…”  
He doesn’t usually call him by his first name, not that Kagami minds all that much. “Yeah, Daiki?” he responds, emphasizing the fact he’s totally ok with the first name thing.  
“I…my mom…”  
Kagami feels his blood stop in his veins. “Your mom…? What happened?”  
“Son of a bitch hit her…” Aomine says with barely repressed rage.  
“Shit…is she ok?”  
“Yeah, I guess. He got her in the cheek. Probably not what he was aiming for but he’s drunk as shit. I wasn’t there, Taiga. He hit her and I’m gonna fucking kill him.”  
“Daiki…chill.”  
“I can’t chill. I’m gonna fucking murder the son of a bitch.” Kagami’s noticed that Aomine doesn’t always yell when he’s pissed. In fact, he almost sounds like he’s smiling.  
“I get it. I know. If someone ever hurt my mom I’d wanna kill them too, but I know you. I know if you start beating the shit out of him you might not stop.”  
“He deserves it.”  
“Maybe…but you can’t do that and you know it.”  
“Fuck…I knew you were gonna say that.”  
“I’m kinda guessing that’s why you called.”  
“Probably.” He hears him take a deep breath on the other line. “Taiga…what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?”  
“I wish I knew. Where’s he now?”  
“I don’t know. He stormed out. Probably gonna get more shit faced somewhere. Or bang a ho. I don’t really care.”  
Kagami rubs the flat of his palm against his forehead. “Ok, that’s good I guess. At least he’s not around.”  
“My mom’s gonna sleep in my room tonight. I won’t let him touch her again. Not ever.”  
“Daiki, don’t do anything stupid.”  
“No guarantees.”  
“I’m so serious right now.”  
Aomine scoffs on the other line, sounding a little more like himself. “Yeah, I can tell. You’re using your serious voice on me.”  
“I’m not joking.”  
“Yeah, neither am I. Fine, fine. I won’t do anything. Promise.” He sounds relatively sincere so Kagami chooses to believe him.  
“Good.”  
“Taiga…I don’t know what to do…” He says quietly. His voice wavers slightly. It makes Kagami want to hug him again.  
“I know. I wish I knew, but…”  
“Nah. It’s ok.” He laughs mirthlessly. “ I just…well I guess I just needed you to tell me not to kill him. Cause I might’ve.”  
“Well there you go.”  
“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to worry about my shit.”  
“It’s ok. I don’t mind.”  
“…We’re still on for tomorrow, ‘k? She’s looking forward to it like nobody’s business. Even now.”  
“Yeah, I’m cooking up a storm here for her right now.”  
“Thanks, Taiga.”  
“Yeah…Daiki?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Nevermind. See ya tomorrow.”  
“…See ya.”  
They hang up. Kagami takes a few deep breaths to calm his heart. He’s angry too, for Aomine’s sake. He sniffs resolutely and goes back to cooking. By god if he isn’t going to make the best damn picnic food the world ever saw.  
Before he hung up he was going to say something along the lines of “I care about you,” or “I’m here for you,” but he still couldn’t bring himself to do it. Aomine probably wouldn’t take it seriously even though Kagami means that with all his heart. Not yet. Maybe at some point he’ll tell him that. They’re just not quite there yet…. 


	4. Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. I know I said a day late, but this is like a week late. I probably won't get to update every other day anymore unfortunately because college seems hell bent on preventing me from having free time (go figure), but expect a new chapter at least every week for sure. Big thankies to Jaoie, LuckyClover, Allenotna, YoshisSupport, and Zancrow for their comments on the last chapter. Sorry I didn't get to reply to each individually this time around, but I always read and appreciate your comments soooooo much! They are what keep me motivated so please keep on leaving comments for me. Knowing you guys are reading this makes the late nights and incomplete homework assignments worth it! Now onto the story. Sorry in advance for the angst, didn't mean for this to get so angsty. And I hope y'all enjoy Aomine's mom in this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing her!

Anything you say can and will be held against you,  
So only say my name, it will be held against you.  
Anything you say can and will be held against you,  
So only say my name.

If heaven's grief brings hell's reign,  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday.

-Fall Out Boy, _Just One Yesterday_

# ****

“Ready mom?”  
“Yes,” Aomine Sakuya responds. “I’m excited to meet your ‘friend.’”  
Aomine rolls his eyes at her tone. “I’m sure.”  
It takes them a little while to get to the park, as Sakuya has to stop every now and again to rest. Aomine just waits patiently. “We could’ve taken the train, mom.”  
“It’s just one stop. No use wasting the money.”  
“It wouldn’t be wasting-“  
She cuts him off. “I’m _fine_ , Dai.”  
He smiles at her. She never gives up no matter what. Kinda like Kagami. Yeah, they’ll definitely get along.  
They reach the park at 11:57. Aomine sets down a blanket and helps his mother sit. His phone rings.  
“Yeah, Taiga?”  
“Where are you?”  
“By that big sakura tree. Near the pond?”  
“Oh, ok. Be there in a minute.”  
“‘K.”  
They hang up and sure enough, a minute later, Kagami comes strolling up. Sakuya can’t help herself. She stands as gracefully as she can manage to greet Kagami.  
Aomine stands too, walking over to him. “Here, I got it,” Aomine says, taking one of the baskets he brought from him.  
“Kagami-kun!” Sakuya practically squeals. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Sakuya.”  
She extends a hand and Kagami shakes it grinning at her. “Nice to meet you, too Sakuya-san.”  
“Dai’s told me you’re an excellent cook.”  
“Oh, really?” he does his embarrassed grin thing and Aomine can’t help but smile. That stupid grin’ll be the death of him. He sees his mom look at him out of the the corner of her eye. She winks.  
“Yeah, and I’m good and hungry.”  
“Great!”  
Kagami sets the plates of food out, pointing at each one and naming them. Aomine can’t really remember any of the dishes once Kagami is done saying them, but each sounds more exotic than the last.  
“Wow, Kagami-kun! This all looks amazing!”  
“Tastes even better, right?” Aomine teases, elbowing Kagami in the side then instantly regretting the comment, as it brings up…memories. Namely of fantasies involving various parts of Kagami’s anatomy.  
“Hope so,” Kagami says.  
Sakuya takes a bite of something that looks vaguely like a pie. “Oh, my! Kagami-kun this quiche is amazing! Did you make the filling yourself?”  
“Yeah, mostly a cheese mix with spinach and bacon.”  
“Oh, it’s lovely! Is that gouda I taste?”  
They start saying food words than Aomine doesn’t understand, so he tunes them out and instead just watches Kagami. He’s smiling a lot. He seems to genuinely appreciate the compliments Sakuya pays him. He keeps grinning and nodding and…looking over at him every now and again, just to smile. And Aomine smiles back, just pleased to see both him and his mother so happy. He shakes his head, still smiling, because it’s so sweet it’s almost gross. He almost can’t believe he’s having a fucking picnic with his mom and _Kagami_. It’s so nice it can’t even be real.  
“So, Kagami-kun, do you have a girlfriend?” Sakuya asks. She’s very obviously _not_ looking at Kagami when she asks; her eyes are firmly locked on her son. It has the desired effect, Aomine very obviously looks anywhere that’s _not_ Kagami.  
“Oh…uh…no. I don’t,” Kagami responds, blushing.  
“Really? Well why not!? You’re tall, handsome, you play basketball, and you can cook! I mean, wow.”  
Kagami shrugs, turning even redder. “I just…well…I’m just so focused on basketball.”  
“Ah. Well that makes sense. Dai-chan is the same way.”  
“Mom. Stop calling me Dai-chan.”  
“I think it’s cute,” Kagami teases.  
Aomine has to bite his lip to prevent a petulant, “I think _your_ cute,” from escaping them.  
“Exactly,” Sakuya says. “See.” Aomine just rolls his eyes. “Well maybe you just haven’t met the right person yet, Kagami-kun.” Aomine takes note of her use of the word “person” rather than “girl.” It’s very deliberate. How the fuck can she know?  
“…Maybe,” Kagami replies hesitantly, almost like he’s lying. And he’s avoiding Aomine’s eyes very pointedly. Or maybe Aomine is just seeing things, but Kagami’s eyes shift over to his for just the smallest of moments and there’s almost this…hope there. This big fat “what if” that only a blind person could miss. Dear God…  
“Or…maybe you have?” Sakuya presses gently.  
“Maybe I have. I probably have.” _Oh, shit shit shit shit._  
“Oh, really? Well, what’s the problem then?”  
“I’m not sure how that would go over,” Kagami responds, laughing self-deprecatingly. “I doubt they’d ever be interested in me.” Aomine wants to scream out “But I am so insanely interested in you, you fucking stupid idiot. Holy crap.”  
“How do you know?” Sakuya asks. She’s looking right at Aomine again. And so is Kagami. _Good God._  
“I…well, I guess I don’t. But it just doesn’t seem like something that could ever work.” It’s like he’s speaking directly to Aomine now. He feels it. He’s asking. He can practically feel the question mark at the end of that sentence.  
Sakuya takes a breath, seeming like she’s going to say something profound and…, “I have to pee. I’ll be right back…but you know how slow I am, so…” she struggles to her feet.  
“You good, mom?” Aomine asks, concerned.  
“Yup. Great. I’ll just walk very slowly over to the bathroom now. And won’t be back for a good chunk of time. At least ten minutes. Maybe fifteen. Just so you know.”  
“Ok?”  
She smiles and begins walking (probably slower than she really has to) to the bathroom.  
Kagami turns to him. “I like your mom. She’s cool. So I wonder…why’d you turn out such an assclown?”  
Aomine flips him the bird, but it’s good natured. “Taiga?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I just…thank you for all this. It made her really happy.”  
“Made me happy too,” Kagami says grinning. “And thanks.”  
“For?”  
“You’re a surprisingly good friend, Dai-chan.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
Kagami laughs. And then he scoots forward and puts one arm around Aomine in a hug. Aomine surprises himself by hugging him back immediately. Kagami puts his other arm around him too and they rest their heads together.  
Suddenly everything is quiet. They breath the same air and the world just goes away and Aomine thinks that this is what heaven must be like all the time. Quiet and still and surrounded by Kagami.

# ****

Kagami is once again surprised by Aomine’s lack of surprise at they’re proximity. He really doesn’t seem to mind when they occupy each other’s space, which is good because Kagami would like to be right where he is for the rest of his life.  
Their heads rest together and their arms wrap around each other so perfectly it’s like they were made to fit together. Aomine lays back and he takes Kagami with him. Kagami ends up with his head resting on Aomine’s shoulder, the top of his head sitting right below his chin, one arm under Aomine’s neck, and the other resting on his other shoulder. Aomine’s arm is tossed carelessly around him like it’s no big deal. It makes Kagami feel like it isn’t and before he can realize that it is, he pulls Aomine’s arm tighter around him and takes his hand. He thinks about kicking himself mentally right after he does it, but Aomine doesn’t pull away, he just twines their fingers together and looks up at the sky, thinking.  
“Taiga?”  
“Hmm?”  
“When are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you?”  
“Once I know.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“What’s going on with us?” Kagami asks bluntly, dropping the pretense of ignorance like an anvil.  
Aomine doesn’t say anything for a while. Kagami guesses he’s deciding between pretending not to know what’s happening and being honest. He settles on the later. “Don’t know. Don’t really care.”  
“So it’s fine like this?”  
“Yeah. Very.”  
Kagami smiles against Aomine’s shoulder. “Good.”  
They lay like that for a few more minutes until Aomine says, “My mom, slow as she’s being, will probably be back soon.” He sounds pretty down about that.  
“Yeah.” With much regret, Kagami untangles himself from Aomine and sits up. He immediately misses him in a way that’s frankly disturbing because he’s right there and yet he feels like they’re too far away.  
As predicted, Sakuya shows up a second later. “Your old mom is getting tired, Dai. Walk me home?”  
“Walk you home?”  
“I’m assuming you want to hang out with Kagami-kun some more. Don’t let me cut your time short.”  
Aomine stands and kisses his extremely observant mother on the forehead. “I’ll come too,” Kagami says.  
They pack up everything and make their way to Aomine’s house. Kagami hads never been there so he’s a little curious, just to put a house to the concept, so to speak.  
It’s pretty nondescript. It’s not the nicest, but it’s not the worst either. There are flowers lining the front walk, and the trees are lush and thriving better than the neighbors’. Kagami assumes it’s Sakuya’s handy work.  
“Thanks for walking me home, boys.”  
“You’ll be alright?” Aomine asks. His eyes get all big and young when he’s concerned. Kagami absolutely loves it.  
“Yes, yes. You’re father won’t be home until tomorrow. He’s…on a business trip.” The way she says “business trip” indicates that it’s anything but. “Go. I’ll see you later.”  
Aomine nods solemnly. “Shall we?”  
“Oh, wait! Kagami-kun?”  
“Yes?”  
She comes right up to him and stands on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. “Thanks for taking care of my idiot son.”  
“Your idiot son is taking care of me too.”  
“Good. He may be an idiot, but he cares about you an awful lot, you know?”  
Kagami blushes. “I care about him too.”  
“I know. Keep caring. For me?”  
She leans back. The bruise on her face makes Kagami so sad and resolute. “Yeah, definitely,” he promises.  
“Thank you.” She seems to exhale, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She smiles at Aomine before turning to go. “Have fun, boys,” she says, waving.  
“What was that all about?” Aomine asks.  
“Nothing. Come on.”

# ****

  
They didn’t really mean to end up in bed together, but they end up in bed together. It’s raining again. Aomine is half asleep on Kagami’s shoulder and Kagami is watching the first round of the NBA playoffs on his phone. It’s the original american broadcast so Aomine doesn’t understand the commentary, but he looks up every now and again when everyone starts cheering. Aomine just relishes the closeness and tries not to think about the fact that he’s actually in bed with Kagami.  
Things have been beyond weird with them. Intimate was the word that came to mind and though Aomine absolute loves being as close as possible to him, he knows there’s lots of other things this newfound intimacy could lead to, and to be honest, he’s not even sure if he wants it to lead to anything. If things could stay the way they are; uncomplicated, comfortable, and exactly what he needs, then it would be great, but every time he thinks about it, he thinks about other things, and more and more and more and he realizes he wants more of him, and just wishes that he didn’t. Why couldn’t this be enough? The holding and the closeness and the quiet? It makes him feel whole again, but it also makes him realize there’s more to him than he thought. More that needs to be held. More places that need to be filled in…he wishes he hadn’t thought that. That leads to all kinds of things he shouldn’t be thinking about…  
“Nice play!” Kagami whispers loudly in english.  
Aomine smiles, taking his mind off of his internal musings. “You should speak english more often.”  
Kagami raises an eyebrow. “Why?” he asks, turning his phone off.  
“I like the way it sounds,” he says, tracing Kagami’s ear with his finger. They’re seriously bordering on couple territory now. Kagami almost doesn’t notice. It’s like they’ve been doing this for years.  
“What should I say?”  
“Anything.”  
“ _Anything_ ,” he says in english.  
“What did you say?”  
“Anything.”  
Aomine laughs. “Dumb-ass. Something else. And don’t just repeat ’something else.’”  
“ _I’m so glad you’re here right now, you have no idea. I like you so much it’s pathetic and I wish I could just tell you that, but…I can’t._ ”  
“What’d you say?” It sounds meaningful, but Aomine is never sure with English. Plus, he’s getting sleepier by the second. He must be catching rain narcolepsy from Kagami.  
“Nothing,” Kagami says quietly.  
“Wasn’t nothing.”  
“I’m just happy your here,” Kagami mumbles. Then he yawns. Aomine finds it incredibly adorable and wishes to god he could call Kagami his boyfriend. It’s a sudden realization and it’s so true it hurts. He wishes Kagami were his.  
“I’m glad I’m here too,” Aomine whispers. He yawns too.  
“Hmm. Can’t…g’night.”  
“‘Night.” But Kagami is already asleep. He fell asleep in Aomine’s arms. Aomine keeps his eyes open for as long as possible, not wanting to miss out of the whole Kagami-actually-fell-asleep-in-my-arms thing, but eventually rain narcolepsy takes over and he’s dragged down into the sweet abyss with him.

# ****

  
Kagami wakes up to the rain and Aomine’s breath on his neck. He shifts around and finds Aomine awake, looking at him. “‘Morning, Bakagami,” Aomine says.  
Kagami smiles sleepily. “Morning, Ahomine. ’Time’s it?”  
“‘bout 6.”  
“Oh, good.” Kagami makes himself comfortable. Aomine’s hand’s in his hair. Everything’s perfect.  
“Comfy?”  
“Mhmm.”  
They stay there for a few minutes. Kagami nearly falls asleep again.  
“I should probably go soon,” Aomine says, reluctantly.  
Kagami groans. “Not yet. It’s early.”  
“Soon. Not yet,” Aomine placates.  
“Daiki?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I feel like we need to talk, but…” he trails off. Should they really talk? Or would talking about it shatter it?  
Aomine sighs. “What about?”  
“You know, this. This whole thing we keep…not talking about. We should talk about it.”  
“My life is shit and you make me feel better so I need you around right now.”  
Kagami blinks at the honesty. He decides to answer just as honestly. “I feel like shit right now for no reason but you make me forget so I wish you’d just…be around.”  
“There. We talked.”  
Kagami shakes his head. “But what are we doing, really?”  
“Being there for each other. Isn’t that good enough?”  
Kagami thinks about it for a second. Is it? Is that all they’re doing? “I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“Yeah. I…Daiki…I don’t know, ok? This is…confusing and perfect at the same time. I just don’t know how it got like this. I like it, I just…I guess I really do need you right now.”  
Aomine huffs. “Why does this have to be so goddamn complicated?” He doesn’t sound like he’s asking Kagami directly, more asking society at large. “Why can’t this just be ok?”  
“It is ok. It’s fine.” Kagami says, putting his arm around Aomine’s neck. It get’s easier and easier to touch him as time goes by. More natural. In fact, touching him is starting to feel like the norm while not touching him is steadily becoming foreign and uncomfortable. Kagami imagines this is what addiction feels like.  
Aomine takes his hand. “Talking’s bad for us. Let’s not.”  
Kagami nods. “Ok.”  
So neither one of them speaks until Aomine’s phone rings an hour later. He picks up without looking at the caller I.D. “Hello?” he answers sleepily.  
“Where the fuck are you?” Kagami hear’s a man’s angry voice on the other line. Aomine’s father.  
Aomine visible tenses. Kagami’s hand moves to his neck as if to smooth the veins, as if that would help. “Why do you care? Where’s mom?” he asks quickly, back to back like the questions are a war with each other.  
“She’s out apparently. Note says ‘went to garden store, back later.” Where the fuck are you? And who the fuck’s Kagami?”  
Kagami freezes when he hears his name. So does Aomine. “How do you know about Kagami?”  
“Well there’s some box here, says ‘to Kagami-kun, love Sakuya. Thank you for taking care of my son. He may be an idiot, but you’ve gotta know how much he adores you,’ followed by a buncha hearts, and I’m starting to think my wife’s a cheating bitch. So, is she at the store or is she fucking this guy? Huh? She send you out to do her errands? Huh? Am I gonna have to kill the bitch?”  
“No! Dad-“  
“You got a new daddy? Huh? That it? Bet you think it’ll be all peaches and rainbows now, right? You and your new daddy? He taking care of you, right? You adore him? Huh?!” He’s obviously drunk. His voice get’s louder as he goes on.  
“No. That’s not it.”  
“Oh, really? How you explain that shit, huh? How you explain this pretty little gift box and her pretty little handwriting and pretty little fucking hearts on the fucking card, huh? Thanking some bastard for taking care of _my_ son?”  
“Kagami’s _my_ friend, dad. He made her lunch yesterday. That’s all. She’s just thanking him.”  
“Oh, yeah right. ‘Expect me to believe that?”  
“Yes! It’s true. Seriously. I’m with him right now. I’m sure mom’s just at the store. Calm down. You’ll see.” Aomine sounds nervous. He must be afraid his mom will come home before he has a chance to convince his dad that this is a misunderstanding.  
“Sounds like lies to me, buddy.”  
Aomine scoffs, halfway between frustrated and terrified. “I’m not lying. Mom’s at the store and I’m literally in bed with Kagami right now.”  
Kagami’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and Aomine clamps his mouth shut and shoots him an equally horrified look. That probably wasn’t what he meant to say. “…Excuse me?” comes the reply, slow and menacing.  
Aomine’s face has “oh shit,” written all over it in capital letters. Kagami hear’s paper rustling on the other line and assumes Aomine’s father is looking at the card again, probably drawing the wrong (and right) conclusion about what it means. “Kagami-kun. Doesn’t make sense for her to use an honorific on a lover’s name now does it?” Kagami equates Aomine’s father’s voice to the feeling of cold oil being poured down his spine. “So you’re a faggot,” he says with no inflection at all. Completely monotone. It’s dead scary. “Huh? That’s it huh? My son, my only fucking son!” he practically screams this before returning to the dead monotone again, “is a fucking faggot,” he finishes.  
“Dad, it’s not…I just…” but he’s already dug himself into a hole and he can’t figure a way out. He can’t just say “well we’re in bed, but we’re just cuddling. No big deal. Totally not gay,” because to the rest of the universe, it is, and maybe they know it, but they sure as hell aren’t talking about it.  
“You. Just. WHAT?!”  
“I…”  
“You are going to get you’re little faggot ass back here right now and you, me, and your mother are going to exchange some words. Do. You. Understand?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Excellent,” he hangs up.  
Aomine takes about four deep breaths before he breaks. Kagami saw it coming though so he’s already wrapping his arms around him like a protective barrier. Like he can save him from his father. “Oh, god. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. I fucked up big time.”  
“It’s ok. It’ll be ok.” But Kagami isn’t so sure. He hasn’t even seen the guy and he’s fucking terrified of him.  
“No. No. I fucked up so bad, Taiga.” He sits up abruptly. “I have to go. Now. Right now.” He wipes his eyes and starts putting on his shoes.  
“Hey.” Kagami stands and puts his hands on his shoulders. “I’m here. I’ll still be here. No matter what.”  
Aomine looks at him long and hard before he leans forward and kisses him. Once again, Kagami saw it coming, and he let it happen. It startled him in that he wasn’t startled at all. It seemed like the right time and place, so it happened, just like that.  
It’s quick. Over too soon in a flash of anger and sadness and hope. Kagami wants to cry. “Sorry,” Aomine whispers after he pulls away.  
Kagami shakes his head. “No. Don’t be.”  
Aomine looks at him for as long as he can. Kagami conveys as much of his support as he can through nothing but his eyes. Finally, Aomine nods. “Ok.” And then he walks out.  
Kagami sits there on the bed long after Aomine’s already gone. Long after he’s probably made it home. Long after whatever happened there, happened. And still, he could feel Aomine’s lips on his, quick, and angry, and sad and hopeful, and he really, really, wants to cry.


	5. Hello, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long ass wait! Lots to do before finals! But here it is! It's kinda short this time (not too short) but hopefully you will forgive me. Next chapter shall have far more length, I promise. So, yeah, enjoy! Oh yeah, quick warning: There is unfortunately some very offensive, homophobic terminology being spat from the mouth of someone very homophobic. It pained me to write some of it, however, I wanted to get my point across so I didn't pull my punches. Just a heads up. Now comment shout outs because it's fun out of context. **jaoie** \- now it is continuing! Finally. **Zancrow** \- because I'm evil, that's how! *evil laugh* **YoshisSupport** \- indeed. So sad, much cry. Wow. **polola** \- thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou **Allenotna** \- Sakuya is _totally_ like a mischievous little girl! Yes! **Beyond** \- your predictions are correct. Just you wait. When the angst starts again, Kagami will get his turn. **LuckyClover** \- Yay! I love her too. I know, I wanted y'all to be like "wait. they is havin' SEX?" and hopefully you like where this one goes? *bats eyelashes*
> 
> Thank you guys for commenting! Just wanted to give public shout outs this time because it's fun. I may go back to responding individually. Or...nah? If y'all like this I'll keep doing it. I just want y'all to know that I really appreciate it (soooooo much). Anyway, enjoy!

Curled around you babe,  
You're lost in your head,  
I get lost in your word.  
You feel far too deep,  
It keeps you from sleep,  
And I know that it hurts.

Tell me everything that you lost,  
Show me every home you left behind,  
Point out all the ones that you loved,  
I've got time.

Please don't be sad,  
You don't have to smile to make it by.  
It's a new midnight, a new sunrise,  
And that can't be bad.

\- Midnight, _Barcelona_

# ****

Aomine can’t believe he did something that stupid. _What the fuck?_ he thinks as he jogs to the station, determined to make it home before his mother.  
First, the stupid ass “we’re in bed” comment, as if he thought that wouldn’t be misinterpreted by his drunk father (if it really counts as misinterpretation, rather than just a slightly extreme version of the truth), and then the whole kiss thing. He actually _kissed_ Kagami. What the fuck was he even thinking? Well, not much actually. He just needed to kiss him. He needed that reassurance. And it _did_ help. Because Kagami didn’t pull away; he didn’t even look all that surprised. It was like he confirmed that what they were doing was ok. That what Aomine felt was ok. That maybe Kagami actually felt the same for him. It gave him enough strength to run faster, move himself forward towards what was beginning to seem like his doom.  
When he finally ended up on the train, he was out of breath and trying to mentally prepare himself for what was inevitably to come. He wondered how bad it would be for him, but he was mostly worried for his mother. His father, even in his drunken state, could tell his mother supported him on this. He does’t know how that might play out, he just needs to make sure his mother isn’t alone with his for any length of time to find out.  
Mercifully, his mother is coming up the walk as Aomine is. “Mom!”  
She turns, startled. “Aomine? It’s kinda early. I didn’t expect you back yet.”  
“Dad…knows.”  
She frowns. “Knows what?”  
“He knows about Kagami. He knows…well, I mean, he thinks…” he huffs out a sigh, trying to get his courage back, but it’s like wrangling a wild animal. “He thinks I’m gay and he’s not happy.”  
Sakuya is silent for a long time, searching her son’s face. He feels as if he’s been hit by a truck and wonders if his face appears that way as well. “I see.” She looks up at the door, knowing they’ll have to go in at some point. “Ok, Aomine listen to me,” she says quickly, “I know how you feel about him, even if you don’t. I’m your mother, I figured it out practically the first time you mentioned him. I’m fine with it. I’m just happy you have…someone. Frankly, that puts me at ease, so whatever your father says to you in there, remember that…it’s ok. It’s great. It’s great being in love with someone. I used to be…” she trails off.  
Aomine shakes his head. “I’m not…” he’s about to make the obvious protest that he is not, in fact, in love with Kagami, but it dies on his tongue. “I’m so sorry, mom.”  
Sakuya takes his face in her hands. “No. No don’t you dare apologize. Ever. There’s nothing wrong with you and I’ll always love you. Your father…well…just…” She starts to tear up. “Just…please don’t say you’re sorry. Please.”  
Aomine doesn’t want her to cry. “Ok, mom. Ok.” He takes her hand. “Ok.”  
The door is unlocked. Aomine pushes it open to find his dad coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of sake in his hand. “Well if it isn’t my faggot son and lying wife,” he says, waving the bottle.  
Aomine stands protectively in front of his mother. “Mom’s got nothing to do with it.”  
His father laughs. “Oh, yeah? She certainly didn’t feel the need to tell me our son is as fruity as a fruit basket.”  
Aomine’s teeth clinch, but he restrains himself, though he’s not quite sure what to say in his mother’s defense. “Look-“  
“No! You look! Think about it from my perspective, Daiki. Just a father, trying to make his way in the world, trying to take care if his worthless family, comes home from workin’ hard to find out his son like fucking dudes. Think of what people will say! They’ll feel all _sorry_ for me. Look at me with _pity_.” He spits the word. “‘Oh, your only son is a fag? To bad. No grandchildren for you. No one to carry on the family line.’ It’s worse than if you were a girl. I had a good, strong son, so how the fuck did I end up with a sissy queer, huh?”  
Aomine takes a step closer, his composure slipping dangerously. He feels the tension in the air, the violence that could become real any second. He can’t let it happen, no matter how much his father provokes him. “How about you think about this from _my_ perspective?” Aomine says rather calmly, considering. “You think I just woke up one morning and said, ‘hey I think I like guys now.’ Fuck. No. I’ve been agonizing over it. Trying to get rid of it, just as convinced as you that it had to stop because it wasn’t right, and it wasn’t me. But you know what? Fuck that. Fuck it all. I’m done giving a shit. Yeah, I’m in love with a guy. Fuck. You. You’re a worthless, piece of shit jackass, and you know what? Maybe this’ll make you feel better: I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Kagami if it wasn’t for you. Yeah, dad. Your fault. Your constant douching around can get to a kid, and it got to me so I found my way to him because he makes me feel better. He makes me feel like my life isn’t comprised of worrying about my mother being dead when I get home. So thanks, dad. I appreciate it. And another thing? Get the fuck out. You talk to me about disgracing your family name while you’re living under your wife’s ancestral roof because your own parents kicked you out for being a raging bigot. How’s that for dishonor?”  
His father sputters. “How dare you? I…you…you bitches can’t live without me!”  
Aomine smiles and it looks like death. “I think we’ll manage.”  
“Fuck you. Fuck both of you bitches. Hope you’re happy getting your ass fucked up faggot.” And with that he walks out of the house with the bottle of sake in his hand, wandering aimlessly up the street.

# ****

There it is. The phone. Finally.  
Kagami picks it up so quickly he nearly drops it. “Hello? Daiki? Talk to me.”  
“I…kicked my father out of the house.”  
“…Shit. Really? That’s…well it’s kinda badass, actually.”  
Aomine chuckles. “Yeah, kinda, if I wasn’t scared out of my mind the whole time.”  
“Still. So…what are you gonna do now?”  
“Don’t know. Get a job? My mom’s looking into disability benefits. My dad’s such an ass he never really bothered letting her. He was afraid of what she’d do with her own money. Not sure if that’ll do it though. She says she wants to work. Find some kinda job she can actually do without too much strain…I don’t know. But she really wants to. Are you busy?”  
“Well, I think…what? Oh, no. Why?” Kagami fumbles, caught off guard by the abrupt question.  
“Because I’m at your door.”  
Kagami laughs, hanging up. He goes over to the door, grinning already at the mere prospect of having Aomine close to him again. He opens it. Aomine’s standing there looking both exhausted and triumphant. Like he’s been running the longest marathon ever and has finally finished. In a way, it’s absolutely true.  
“Hi, Bakagami,” he says breathlessly, like he’s just relieved to see him.  
Kagami can’t help himself. Not one bit. He kisses him. He knew he’d have to do it again. At least one more time, just to feel what it felt like again, but this time is so much better. It’s not as rushed or full of pain. It’s warm and slow and overflowing with relief. Which is great because Kagami was kind of afraid that Aomine would pull away. That he had, between kissing him the first time and now, realized the error of his ways. Kagami is pleasantly surprised to find out that that is certainly not the case.  
They wrap their arms around each other, Kagami gets completely lost in it and hopes never to be found again.  
He finds himself tilting his head to the side to get a better angle and he feels Aomine’s tongue slip into his mouth, exploring it almost lazily. Aomine is a _very_ good kisser. He does it with nearly no effort. It doesn’t feel practiced, just natural. Kagami has no idea if he’s a good kisser or not, but Aomine seems to like it just fine as his hands find their way into his hair as he drags him in closer. Kagami can’t help the moan that comes from the back of his throat and he realizes abruptly that they’re practically in the hallway of his building still and anyone could pass by. He pulls away reluctantly.  
“Come on,” he says, pulling Aomine in by the shoulders before shutting the door behind him. He then promptly returns to kissing him. This really is addiction. Now that he’s tried it, he doesn’t want to stop. Not ever. Even as he starts to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen to his brain. He pulls away slightly with a breathy laugh, feeling rather high.  
They’re close enough that Kagami can still feel Aomine’s warm breath on his face. “As much as I wanna keep kissing you and possibly never stop, I also kinda wanna know what happened,” Kagami says.  
“Right. Well.”

# ****

Kagami had cheered when Aomine told him roughly what he’d said to his father.  
“Way to go, man! I’m telling you: BAD. ASS.”  
“Yeah, well he definitely wasn’t happy, but, yeah. I think it went pretty well…I guess.” Aomine shrugs.  
“Nah. It’s great. Really. I know you’ll be fine,” Kagami says, smiling.  
“Yeah, I know.” He kisses him, lightly, on the side of his nose.  
They’re laying on the couch now, Kagami practically on top of him, right where he should be. Aomine is taking full advantage of their newfound intimacy, kissing him whenever he wants and running his hands through his spiky red hair.  
“How’s your mom now?” Kagami asks.  
“She’s better than I’ve seen her in years,” Aomine says, grinning.  
“Great.” Kagami kisses him on the lips. “You’re smiling. That’s great,” he says, then goes back to kissing him.  
“Mhmm,” Aomine hums from beneath the kiss. He hasn’t been this content in…well actually he’s never been this content. “Thank you, Bakagami,” he says after he pulls away. “For everything.”  
Kagami lays his head on his shoulder. “Well you’re welcome, Ahomine.”  
“Wanna make out some more?”  
Kagami laughs. “Sure, why not?”  
Aomine is beginning to realize that making out with Kagami is his new favorite pass time. Aside from playing basketball with Kagami…maybe. Making out might be better.  
Kagami kisses wetly, and usually that wouldn’t be a good thing but somehow Kagami pulls it off. He somehow manages to kiss with just the right amount of spit to not be slobbery, but enough that makes it kinda endearing and almost innocent. Like he just can’t help himself and doesn’t feel that he has to, which is nice. He doesn’t hold back. He just kisses him the way he wants and it makes Aomine feel crazy good. Like he’s wanted, because he sure as hell wants Kagami right about now, though he keeps the extent of his want to himself for the moment. They’ve just started with the kissing thing; he doesn’t want to ruin it.  
“Taiga?”  
“Hmm?” he smiles at him. It gives him the courage to ask.  
“So, if I were to introduce you to someone, what would you do if I accidentally introduced you as my boyfriend?”  
“ _Accidentally_?” Kagami smirks.  
Aomine rolls his eyes. “Just answer the question.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?”  
“Yeah, nothing. I am your boyfriend. Right?”  
“…Really?”  
“Sure. Why not?” Kagami shrugs awkwardly.  
Aomine feels uncharacteristically giddy. Kagami is his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend. He knows he shouldn’t feel so crazy possessive and shit, but god it feels good to be able to say that.  
“I mean. If you want,” Kagami says. “I know it’s like, woah, we just started kissing and whatever, but I just feel like we kinda are now. Like we kinda have been, so might as well call it like it is. Unless…it isn’t. Cause that’s fine if you-“  
“Shut up, Taiga.”  
“Yeah, ok.” Kagami lays his head back down on Aomine shoulder. “Holy shit. You’re my boyfriend. Shit. What am I supposed to do when someone on the team asks? ‘Oh, yeah, I’m in a relationship…no, a _boy_ friend…Oh no one, just Aomine Daiki, the crazy bastard on our rival team Touou. No big deal.’ Yeah that’ll go well.”  
“We…don’t have to tell anyone,” Aomine says quietly. For some reason that bothers him. The thought of keeping someone like Kagami a secret doesn’t sit right with him. He doesn’t want to have to contain someone so loud and wonderful and _alive_. He doesn’t want to feel like he can’t tell the world that Kagami is his in fact, he wants everyone to know. He wants to should it from the rooftops. But he’s scared too. And he hates feeling like that, like there’s something to fear.  
“No. No, it’s fine. I’d feel bad, you know? Like, I know I love you too much to keep you a secret.”  
Aomine freezes. “Oh, god. You said it.”  
“Said what?” Kagami asks, cluelessly.  
“The ‘l’ word.”  
“Lesbians?”  
“No, dumbass. You…said you love me?”  
“I did?”  
Aomine laughs. “God, you’re dumb as a post sometimes, Taiga. You’re lucky I love you so much.”  
“Oh. Well, I mean, it’s kinda true. Really true. Just came out I guess.”  
“Is this how it should be? No fanfare, no bells, just ‘I love you?’”  
“I think so?”  
“Huh.” He didn’t feel any different after saying it. It was just…true. Kinda no big deal really. He loves him. He knows he loves him so he said it…Cool.  
“Well glad that’s done,” Aomine says.  
Kagami chuckles and snuggles (yes, snuggles) closer to Aomine. “This…I think I like this.”  
“Yeah, ditto. I could get used to this. Especially if you make me dinner?” Aomine raises his eyebrows hopefully.  
“Jesus. I changed my mind,” Kagami grumbles.  
Aomine just laughs and kisses his boyfriend because he can.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So hope you liked. This chapter was alternatively titled "The one in which Kagami and Aomine begin their adorable domestic life." Because you will be receiving more domestic adorableness, plus the appearance of Kuroko and others in the next chapter. So prepare for the cuteness (hopefully. I do have a nasty habit of turning cute things to angst. It's a curse of mine). So yeah, remember, comments are my best friends! I'm not begging I swear *gets down on knees and begs for comments.* Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING AMERICANS! If you're not american...Happy November 27! And I give you my thanks for reading! :-)


	6. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah. Wrote this at the airport. Should be ashamed of myself as this ended up being far more smutty than fluffy. Sorry for the spoiler there but I do have to do warning type things so: WARNING this chapter contains sexy sexy things that border on explicit territory, but I did endeavor to keep it relatively brief and not overly gratuitous which is why I think it flies with the mature rating (either that or I'm just lying to myself). Sorry if you like gratuitous and lengthy sex scenes (which I do, but cannot write), as this is neither. Hopefully it is somewhat satisfying. I'll be adding some new tags to the fic at some point as it's now relevant to do so. Thank you to my lovely lovely commenting people. You are lovely. Who's lovely? Well **jellyfysh, Zancrow, Kyaptain, CatzBlack, YoshisSupport, Chels, LuckyClover, and Allenotna** are lovely.Know who else is lovely? All of y'all reading this. Did I mention you're all lovely? Good. Now enjoy! *commands you to enjoy*

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.

I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me.

-The Neighbourhood, _Honest_

# ****

Kagami was having Aomine and his mother over for dinner tonight. They’d decided, though she already knows they’re totally in love with each other, that she probably doesn’t know they got together the very same day Aomine kicked his dad out of the house. So they’re having an official coming out party type thing, so to speak. It was going to just be the three of them, which wasn’t in the least bit scary because he imagined that Sakuya’s only reaction could be utter joy and perhaps some squealing and lots of hugging, but then Kuroko had called…  
“Hello?”  
“Kagami-kun. I’m back from Osaka.”  
“Oh! Oh, cool. How’s it going?”  
“Good, thank you. I was wondering what you were doing tonight?”  
Kagami paused, mulling over his options. Kuroko would probably find out sooner or later and if anyone should know, it’s probably him. Unfortunately, he had zero idea how he’d react, but this _is_ Kuroko after all. It couldn’t be that bad. “Actually, I was planning a dinner tonight. It’d be cool if you could come.”  
“Alright. How else is attending?”  
“Daiki and his mom so far.”  
“…Alright. What time?”  
Kagami is aware of that he used Aomine’s his first name and he hears Kuroko’s little pause. To his credit, it isn’t very long. “Six.”  
“Well, then, I will see you at six.”  
“Great. Ok, see ya.” As he hangs up he gets a call on the other line. He’s eyes widen. It’s his father. “Dad?”  
“Hey, Gami.” Kagami smiles at his dad’s nickname for him. “Guess who’s at the airport?”  
Kagami’s smile freezes on his face. “You?”  
“Good guess, but…ok yeah. It’s me.”  
“Ah.”  
“Thought I’d come visit for the holidays. Surprise! So, mind if I stop by later?”  
The coming out party was growing at an alarming rate. “When is later?”  
“Around six.”  
“Actually, I’m having a bit of a party at six. You should…you should come.”  
“Oh. A party? What kind?”  
“Uh…well, you’ll find out I guess,” Kagami answers nervously. He has absolutely no idea how his father will react to the news, but he might as well break it to him now.  
“Sounds mysterious,” his dad says. “Alright then. Can’t wait to see you, Gami. We’ve got to catch up.”  
Kagami laughs. “Yeah. Definitely.” He was starting to feel queasier by the second. After his dad hangs up, his phone rings yet again. This is getting ridiculous. He looks at the caller ID. It’s Aomine. “Hey, Dai. So, uh, looks like we’ll be having some more guests.”  
“…Wait, how’d you know?”  
“What?”  
“Well, Satsuki just called and I kinda invited her. Sorry.”  
Kagami laughs. “Oh, god. I just invited Kuroko and _my dad_.”  
“Oh. Is that bad?”  
“I have no idea, babe.”  
“Did you just call me ‘babe’?”  
“Possibly? Sorry?”  
“Nah. Babe is fine. Just don’t start calling me ‘sweety bunny honey lumps,’ or something equally retarded.”  
“How the hell’d you even come up with ‘sweety bunny honey lumps?’” Kagami chuckles.  
“Shut up. So…we still, you know, doing the thing? With all these people?”  
“I guess. I mean, they’re our friends and family. I think they kinda deserve to know, right?”  
“Right, right. I’m gonna go do crunches or something. Maybe pull-ups, cause I’m nervous as shit now.”  
“It’ll be fine, babe.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Gotta go. Love you.” He hung up without waiting for the “I love you, too.” Kagami frowns. Aomine is freaking out a little, he could tell. He doesn’t blame him. Kagami just focuses on the whole cooking thing. Trying to get as much food ready as possible. He didn’t really expect to be cooking for so many people.  
His mind wanders as he starts the pork buns. He and Aomine have only been together officially two weeks and a day. It feels like longer though. Nothing has really changed other than the fact that they kissed each other a lot and said ‘I love you’ and cuddle on the couch. Nothing else has happened and it’s fine. Frankly, they’re both afraid of pushing this thing too far too fast. All of it’s unexplored territory. Long term relationships are not part of either’s vocabulary and relationships with other guys aren’t either. Kagami had initially wondered if they were coming out too soon. If maybe this wouldn’t last at all and they could sweep it under the rug when it was over and pretend this never happened, but they’d both agreed that that’s wrong. That they want a relationship, at least they want to try, and they don’t want to forget it. So they decided that, yes they’d only been together a couple of weeks, but they were gonna go through with it anyway. Kagami figured if Aomine was a girl, he’d be bragging about the hot girl he’d just started dating, it was unfortunate that he couldn’t brag about the hot guy he’d just started dating, or that if he did brag, he wouldn’t get the same reaction.  
Truthfully, he was afraid of the reactions his friends and teammates might have. The “oh! I thought…well cool…I guess” and the “oh, I had no idea you were…you know.” — the neutral reactions had to be the worst. The confusion and the shrugging and the looking between each other. The mild disbelief and the quick reassurances that it didn’t matter. He knew they would bother him. He just hoped his dad…well all he could do was hope for the best on that end.

# ****

Aomine was more nervous than he had ever been. He thinks he’ll vomit if he does’t do something to properly occupy himself.  
The news that Kagami’s father is going to be there has his stomach in massive knots. He knows Kagami’s father is nothing like his own, that isn’t really the problem. The problem is, he feels he absolutely _has_ to impress him. He’d always laughed at his teammates when they bitched about going to meet their girlfriend’s fathers. He thought he didn’t care one bit if a girlfriend’s dad didn’t like him, but now that he’s actually in this situation (sans the _girl_ friend part) he knows what they were all so bent out of shape about.  
He starts doing pull ups on the door frame. At least his biceps will look good. His heart pounds twice for each pull-up and he tries to maintain that tempo. Unfortunately it isn’t fast enough to keep his mind off of what’s inevitably to come.  
What if Kagami’s dad doesn’t like him? What if he doesn’t approve of him dating a guy? (though probably not as vehemently as his own father). What if, what if, what if? So many things could go wrong. What should he wear? Should he wear something nice, or casual like always?  
He hops off of the doorframe and takes a breath, trying to think of something, _anything_ else. He ends up thinking about Kagami’s hands.  
That’ll do. That could distract him for an ungodly amount of time. His fingers are so long, hands so big. And naturally his thoughts take a turn for the sexual, as they do when he stops thinking about how cute and dumb Kagami’s personality is and how sexy and gorgeous his appearance is instead.  
There is a bit of a disconnect there. Kagami is adorable and clueless and kinda innocent and probably has no idea how hot he is. But, he _is_ hot as hell.  
Kagami had stupidly asked once if Aomine found him attractive. Unfortunately, Aomine had been eating at the time so he’d nearly spit out his food. “What?”  
“Like, am I hot? At least kinda? To you?” Then Aomine had laughed and laughed until his sides started hurting. “Jeez, ok I get it.”  
“No. No you don’t, Bakagami. Wow, I forget sometimes that you’re actually an idiot.”  
“Hey!” Kagami protested.  
“Taiga,” Aomine said seriously. “You’re very, very, _very_ hot. Especially to me, but, like, just in general too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, dumbass.”  
“What about me is hot?” he asked, and when Aomine had looked up at him he got the feeling that Kagami wasn’t quite as clueless as he made himself out to be. He was smirking at him, just a bit. Bastard knew he was attractive, he just didn’t know the extent of it. Aomine wasn’t about to inform him…yet.  
He gestured vaguely to him in his entirety. “Everything.”  
“Specifics,” Kagami responded.  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Because no. Because I’m not ready to sound that gay just yet. Give me some time, Taiga.”  
Kagami laughed. “Well, I’ll be waiting…” and then he winked. And then he bit his lip unconsciously, thinking about the circumstances surrounding that conversation no doubt. Aomine crossed his legs as nonchalantly as possible, ever grateful to the table for existing.  
Now he’s alone, thinking about Kagami’s hands (number 1 on the list of attractive things about Kagami) and how they’d feel wrapped around his dick. This time he lets his mind wander deeper into sexual territory because he can, and he rather think about that than his meeting with Kagami’s father.  
So he thinks about Kagami stroking his dick and biting his lips while he does it (tied for number 1: lip biting and his lips in general), and then wrapping his mouth around it, letting his tongue drag all that spit all over his hard, throbbing cock and- shit. His dick’s hard just thinking about it. He sighs, thinking _might as well get off before the party, less chance of a boner situation that way._ Unfortunately, a boner situation was a constant problem with them, especially when they were alone, because they’d kiss and kiss for what felt like hours (sometimes it was hours) half on top of each other, hips aligned, hot and half hard just from making out and sometimes he could feel Kagami’s hard on through his pants and he would slide his hips just so, pressing them together, just to see how Kagami would react, usually he’d bite his lip to keep from making a sound, sometimes he’d make the sound anyway. Aomine tended to laugh it off as his coping mechanism. Pretend like it was funny and no big deal and that his mind wasn't spinning wildly out of control and he was barely keeping his hands out of his own pants, or better yet, Kagami’s pants.  
He knows the reason they haven’t done anything yet is due in large part to their mutual fear. It doesn’t matter how many times he tells himself it’s fine that he’s with Kagami, it’s fine that he’s with a _guy_ , he doesn’t really believe it. He still hears his father’s voice ringing in his ears. Still feels that slight revulsion at his own feelings, the need to distance himself, to justify his actions.  
He assumes Kagami feels the same because he always looks majorly embarrassed the second he knows Aomine can feel his dick harden against him. He always turns red and away, not looking.  
Some small rebellious part of him wishes he were flat out gay, because that way there was no hope of turning back, no hiding it. But if he’s bisexual (if that’s what he is) he can still turn away. Still pretend like he doesn’t feel it. Go back, bang chicks, and never tell. He often has to tell that part of him to shut up because Kagami is worth it. He also has to find a way to shut the questions up. The “am I bisexual? what the hell am I?” questions. He tried to solve them by watching straight porn and then watching gay porn right after. Yes, he still likes straight porn (and lesbian porn), but the gay porn had him reeling a bit. He was simultaneously fascinated, turned on, and turned off, which didn’t make any sense. It kinda grossed him out if he were being honest. Just a little, but every time he imagined Kagami in place of whoever was getting his ass fucked, it suddenly became a _massive_ turn on. Then he’d imagine _himself_ getting fucked and Kagami fucking him, long and hard and deep, him flat on his back, clutching at his hair, leaning up to kiss his lips and…well he ended up cumming at that.  
The next time, the bottom was on his knees, ass up, and Aomine new instantly if he was gonna fuck Kagami (when he fucked Kagami) he was gonna fuck him just like that because that was another thing tied for first on his list of attractive things about Kagami (there was really only one spot on the list, as everything was tied for first): his ass. He wanted it. He needed it. And he was gonna get it…eventually. _Soon_ a treacherous voice whispers in his head. “Shut up,” he says aloud as he sticks his hands down his pants and thinks about Kagami face down, ass up, begging to be fucked all night long. And maybe Aomine would tease him. Maybe he’d tease him with his tongue in his— and there he goes. It was quick but good. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too horny at dinner, and he prayed to every deity he could think of that Kagami didn’t wear tight pants…

#  **** 

Kagami put on his nice skinny jeans because everything else was dirty, and though he didn’t want to over do it, he did want to look nice and at the very least, these jeans made his ass look nice. He put on a red flannel button down with it and called it a day.  
To his surprise, Momoi Satsuki was the first person to show up. When he opened to door she was standing there with a brightly decorated cake. “Hi, Kagami-kun. Sorry, am I early?”  
“No,” he said, checking the clock behind him. It was 6:02. “Everyone else is just late.”  
“Oh. Well, I brought a cake. I made it! It’s probably not as good as anything you can make. Aomine says you’re an awesome cook.”  
“I can cook, but I don’t bake very well.”  
“Really? Huh. Well, do you like strawberry?”  
“Sure.”  
“Yay!” She claps her hands together and bounces a little. Her boobs are positively massive. He tries very hard not to stare.  
“Well, come on in. I’m sure everyone else will be over soon.”  
“‘Kay.” She practically skips inside, oh-ing and aw-ing at everything. Kagami laughs a little. She actually put him at ease for some reason, which is nice. She’s nothing like Aomine, or Kuroko for that matter, but she’s charming in her own little, slightly annoying way.  
She sets to cake on the table. “Need help with anything?” she asks.  
“Actually, if you could put these,” he hands her two covered containers of food “on the table, that’d be cool.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks.”  
They start chatting about recipes and Kagami briefly laments his rather girly hobby, but then becomes engrossed in some kind of pudding recipe that sounds far to good to be true.  
There is a knock at the door and Kagami’s heart pounds, he opens it; it’s his father.  
“Gami! Hey, buddy!”  
“Hi dad, good to see you.” He gives him a genuine hug. He and his dad were never all that close, but they weren’t totally distant either. He’s sees him everyone month or so and he calls almost weekly to hear about things. He’s a good guy, just busy.  
“You too. And who’s this?” He asks, raising his eyebrows at Satsuki.  
“Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you Kagami-san.” She extends a hand. “Wow, you look just like Kagami-kun!” she exclaims after looking between them for a while.  
“Nice to meet you Satsuki-san. And please call me Aida.”  
“Ok! Nice to meet you Aida-san!”  
“And you!” he says, laughing.  
Satsuki hops away to finish with the table. Kagami’s father is ginning at him. “So, your girlfriend, huh?” No doubt feeling impressed he son managed to get with the undeniably gorgeous and massively titted pink haired girl. He feels bad bursting his bubble.  
“Uh, no. She’s got her eye on someone else.”  
Kagami didn’t realize that Momoi was listening until she says. “That’s right! Tetsu-kun! I love him.”  
At that, a knock at the door. Kagami knows it’s gotta be Kuroko. Speak of the devil, as they say. He goes to answer it. Sure enough, Kuroko in all his invisible glory says “Hello. Good to see you, Kagami-kun.”  
“You too, man.”  
“TETSUUUUU-KUUUUUN!” Momoi comes running, ramming into him and pressing her boobs into his head. Kuroko appears unfazed. _Maybe he’s gay? I wouldn’t be surprised,_ he thinks to himself. Wouldn’t that be something?  
“Hello, Momoi-san. Good to see you as well.”  
Kagami’s father whispers behind his hand. “You lost to that blue haired little runt?” he jokes good-naturedly.  
Kagami rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t even in the running. And besides-“ he cuts himself off. Not ready to say what’s going to have to be said.  
His father catches him though. “Besides what? You’ve got a girl, don’t you. Is she coming?” His father looks at him excitedly, no doubt pleased he’s getting to finally meet Kagami’s girlfriend. His father, like many fathers, looked forward to the time when his son would become a man and find a woman. It hurts his heart to see him so enthusiastic knowing he’ll have to shoot him down, in a way at least.  
“Well, uh-“ though before he has a chance to decide whether to flat out lie or stall for time, there is a knock at the door. The _final_ knock. He breaths a sigh of relief, before sucking in a breath of apprehension, opening the door to reveal his boyfriend (looking unreasonably good in khaki’s and a blue button down) and his mom.  
“Hi, Kagami-kun!” Sakuya practically dances into the room, looking healthier than ever. She gives him a big hug and makes that “mm mm mm” sound moms do. He knows instantly that she knows what this is about. She doesn’t even try to contain her joy.  
“Hi, Sakuya-san. Glad you’re here,” he says, hugging her back.  
It takes all of his willpower not to kiss Aomine hello as he usually does. Unfortunately, his boyfriend has next to no self-control (or common sense), because he takes Kagami around the waist and kisses him just like always (for the past two weeks), “Hey, Taiga. Nice pants.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Kagami says, shaking his head and resisting the urge to plant his palm to his forehead. In fairness, both Kuroko and Momoi were no where in sight so Aomine probably thought the coast was clear, no use worrying about his mom at this point. He didn’t see Kagami’s dad standing slightly off to the side.  
“Hmm? Why?”  
“Well, for all the usual reasons and, uh, Daiki, this is my dad,” he says, gesturing to him.  
Sakuya laughs out loud, finding the whole situation rather hilarious.  
Kagami takes a deep breath, knowing he has to do this. “Dad, this is my boyfriend, Aomine Daiki. And this is his mom, Aomine Sakuya.”  
There’s a brief, awkward silence. Sakuya takes a step closer to Aomine. It must somehow boost his confidence because he reaches out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you Kagami-san.”  
It’s his father’s turn to bolster up his own confidence. He shakes his head slightly, in disbelief, but quickly goes to smother it as soon as he’s able. He takes Aomine’s hand, looking him up and down before finally nodding and saying. “Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Aida.”  
Aomine grins triumphantly, no doubt feeling he’s past some kind of test.  
Kagami exhales loudly. “Ok, so dinner, yeah?”  
They sit three to a side, Aomine, Kagami, and then his father on one side, and then Momoi, Kuroko, and Sakuya on the other. They all get their plates together in relative silence.  
“Mmm, better than ever, Kagami,” Sakuya tells him after a minute. “I really should take my cooking cues from you.”  
“Me too!” Momoi exclaims through an alarmingly stuffed mouth. How did she cram all that in there anyway?  
Kagami blushes. “Thanks. I didn’t know I’d be cooking for so many so I kinda had to get creative.”  
“We didn’t mean to intrude,” Kuroko says quietly. Aida, who obviously isn’t used to Kuroko’s presence, or lack there of, startles at the sound.  
Kagami laughs. “You’ll get used to that. Don’t worry, Kuroko, I’m actually glad you and Satsuki-san showed up,” he clears his throat. “We just wanted to tell you guys that Daiki and I are dating.”  
Momoi’s eyes widen to disks and she nearly loses all the food in her mouth when her jaw drops. “REALLY?”  
“Yeah,” Aomine supplies.  
“Oh. My. God,” her hands clench into fists and then…”YAY!” She practically jumps from her seat. “Oh, Dai-chan I’m so happy. Now we can go on double dates! It’ll be so much fun! Right Tetsu?”  
Kuroko doesn’t answer her question. “I’m very happy for you both. Though, I confess, I’m not really surprised.”  
“Oh, really?” Aomine asks sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
Kuroko comes very close to smirking, but doesn’t elaborate more than a firm “Really.”  
Kagami’s dad clears his throat. “So, uh, when did…this…happen.”  
“Two weeks ago, technically. But we’ve known each other a while,” Kagami answers.  
“You hated each other a while,” Momoi says, mouth full once more. “This is so good. I need to go to the gym or something,” she mumbles.  
“Ah.” He doesn’t say anything more. Kagami looks at him and he can tell he’s trying, but he’s having a hard time wrapping his head around this. “So, Aomine-kun, do you like basketball?”  
Aomine smirks. “I love basketball. In fact, I regularly beat your son in basketball.”  
“Dai, really?” Kagami says, shaking his head.  
Aida raises an eyebrow and looks to his son. “That true, Gami?”  
He looks down. “Well…yeah.”  
“Hmm. So you’re pretty good,” he says, seemingly having gained some new respect for Aomine. “You play for a team?”  
“Yeah. Power forward on Touou.”  
“Wow! Touou’s pretty good. Well, really good, actually.”  
“Mostly because of Dai-chan,” Momoi says braggily.  
“Interesting. Rivals, huh? So then, how’d you two…” he trails off, still uncomfortable.  
“Kinda a long story. Doesn’t really matter. We have a lot in common.”  
“Huh.”  
Dinner passes by in a haze of loud chewing, (mostly on the part of both Kagami and Momoi), eye rolling (on the part of literally everyone else) and chatting.  
Kagami was afraid that his father would grill Aomine, but it’s like he doesn’t really know what to say to his son’s boyfriend. He seems like he’s trying not to like him too much, but failing as Aomine manages to charm him with all sorts of random things.  
They tried not to be too touchy, but they were already in the habit of it before they even got together so Aomine’s hand will end up on Kagami’s knee when he leans over to talk to Aida. Or Kagami will unconsciously take Aomine’s hand and twine their fingers together. He can see his father noticing and then trying to cover up the fact that he noticed.  
Even so, Aomine seemed to put him at ease somewhat. Kagami is secretly very, very proud of him and even more secretly wanting everyone to just go away so he can have at him. Watching Aomine like this just makes him even more appealing, if that’s at all possible, and his khaki’s are very frustrating. He hates the khaki’s. He wants them gone. Completely. He should tell Aomine to not be so attractive at social gatherings. It makes it difficult to remain engaged.  
“Oh, man! I have to get going,” Momoi says, looking at her phone. “Tetsu, walk me?”  
“Of course,” Kuroko replies, ever the gentleman.  
“Sorry,” she says, bowing in apology and gratitude. “Thank you so much for having me.” “Sure, I’m glad you came. You should show me how to bake sometime,” Kagami says, licking the ungodly frosting off his fingers. He’d like a pool full of that frosting.  
“Oh, yeah! Definitely! Yay!” Kagami smiles at her. Yeah, he kinda likes her. In an annoying sister kind of way. She waves goodbye as she heads out the door, dragging Kuroko bodily behind her.  
“Goodbye, everyone,” he says. “Thank you.” Then he looks directly at Aomine. “Take care of him.” Aomine nods solemnly. Kagami feels he’s missed something. He’ll ask about it later.  
It’s just Kagami, Aida, Aomine and Sakuya now. Sakuya, being the observant one, nods politely and says “We should probably get going now too.” She turns and gives Kagami a hug and whispers “I’m sure your dad wants to talk to you. Good luck. I’m so happy for guys. I love you both.”  
Kagami’s eyes prick at the last part and he feels he cheeks heat up. He nods and mouths “I love you too.”  
Sakuya squeals a little, fanning her face. “Best day ever,” she says.  
Kagami hears his dad clear his throat. “It was good meeting you, Daiki-kun. I’m glad I got the opportunity.”  
“Same here. Hopefully we’ll see each other again. We can talk some more baseball.”  
Aida’s eyes light up slightly. “Gami never liked baseball. I’m just glad to get to talk about it with someone who actually knows what they’re saying.” He shoots Kagami a pointed glance and Kagami scoffs. “Nice meeting you as well, Sakuya-san.”  
“And you.” She does a little curtsey and teeters a bit.  
Aomine smiles and shakes his head at her. “Call you later?” he asks Kagami.  
“Yeah.” This time Kagami kisses him. “Love you.”  
“Love you too, babe.”  
“Aww, Dai-chan!” Sakuya looks about ready to burst at the seems.  
“Mom.” Sakuya just laughs, taking his arm and walking out.  
Kagami is left alone with his dad. “So.”  
“So. Uh, can we, you know, talk.”  
“‘Course.”  
They sit on the sofa. Same place he and Aomine always end up making out. Kagami tries not to think about that.  
“I’m just a little surprised is all.”  
“I know. Me too.”  
“I didn’t know you were…interested in other guys.”  
“Me neither. He’s the first.”  
“So are you, I mean, it’s fine if you are, I’m just wondering if-“  
“I’m not sure. I guess I’m bi? It’s kinda confusing.”  
“I see. No, no I get that,” Aida says.  
“So…what did you think of him?” Kagami asks. He knows he must’ve liked him, but he still needs to hear it.  
“Oh, well, I liked him. He’s a very cool guy. Not what I expected.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He doesn’t seem very…gay.”  
Kagami frowns at that, but knows he needs to remain patient with his dad. “Well, neither do I.”  
“Yes, but you’re not gay.”  
“He’s not either.”  
“Oh,” there a pause as he father processes this. “That’s…well that could get kinda…you know.”  
Kagami shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me.” He knows his dad isn’t trying to be mean, but this is the kinda thing that really bothers him about this whole “coming out” thing. “He’s really hot, isn’t he?” Kagami says because he knows it will make his dad uncomfortable.  
“Uh…” he seems at a lose. “I wouldn’t use those words, but he’s certainly a good looking guy.”  
Kagami smirks. “Hmm. I’d go with ‘the sexiest thing in the world’ but hey, that’s just me.”  
“You’re messing with me,” Aida says, suppressing a smile.  
“Yup. Dad?”  
“Yes, Gami?”  
“I know this isn’t what you expected and I know you’re just trying to be supportive. I know it makes you uncomfortable. I get that. You need time and it’s ok. I just want you to know that this relationship is probably the most real thing I’ve ever had. It’s not just gonna go away. I love him. Even though he’s a frustrating, stupid, terribly lazy asshole.”  
His dad laughs and then sobers. “I’m trying Gami, I really am. Your mom…well…she would’ve known how to handle this better.”  
Kagami looks away. “Yeah. I wish she could meet him.”  
“I’m so sorry, Gami.”  
“Yeah.”  
“…Listen, I have to get going.”  
“Ok.” Kagami nods.  
“I’m,” he takes a breath, steeling himself. “I’m happy for you. Really. He seems like a great guy. I just want you to be happy.”  
Kagami nods. Knowing it was forced. Knowing deep down that his dad was really torn up about this. Was afraid for the future. Afraid he’d never see a bride at Kagami’s wedding. Never have grandchildren. Forcing it anyway. It’s the best he’ll get for now. “Thanks dad. I know…”

# ****

“Can I come over?”  
“Yeah.”  
That’s the extent of the call. Aomine heads over to Kagami’s house even thought it’s nearly midnight.  
When he gets there, Kagami has (mercifully) changed into his pajamas, no longer wearing those tight black jeans. He doesn’t know whether to worship those jeans or wish them an agonizing death followed by a slow burn in the fiery pits of hell for all the sexual frustration they’ve caused him.  
“So, how was your talk?”  
“As good as I’ll get. He likes you.”  
“Really?” Aomine’s face lights up. Kagami literally drags him down onto the sofa and kisses him.  
“Really. Despite the amount of repressed homophobia in the room, he genuinely likes you because you do that and I hate it.”  
“By hate, you mean love?”  
“How do you manage to get everyone to go along with you? Whether they like you or not?!”  
“I’m just that awesome,” he says, smiling and then dipping down to kiss Kagami’s neck.  
Kagami breaths out a sigh. “I’m just glad that’s done.”  
“Mhmm,” Aomine’s not really listening, he’s too busy sucking hickeys into Kagami’s neck.  
“Dammit, Daiki,” he mumbles. “Gonna leave a mark…”  
“That’s kinda the idea.”  
“What happened between you and Kuroko?”  
Aomine’s head shoots up and he looks directly into Kagami’s scarlet eyes. There’s no judgement there. No accusation. Just curiosity. He sighs. “We…I don’t know. We kinda had a thing. Back at Teiko.”  
Kagami’s eyes widen fractionally. “A thing?”  
“Yeah, a thing. We were…kinda…I don’t really know.”  
“Together?”  
“A little.”  
Kagami chews his lip, thinking. Aomine wants him naked, and fast. “Did you ever, like kiss? Not that I mind. In fact, it’s kinda cute,” he teases.  
“…We did.”  
“Wait. Really? For real?”  
Aomine rolls his eyes then shifts uncomfortably. God, he’s horny. When did that happen? “Yes, really. Come on, we were, like, thirteen. I just…I don’t know we were…I was really protective I guess and you know Kuroko, he’s all fragile looking and gay and I just…sometimes…because I could.”  
“So he _is_ gay.”  
“Obviously.” In truth he doesn’t know if he feels better talking about it or worse. Mostly because he’d never told anyone ever that’d he’d kissed Kuroko a total of seven different times, and had basically blocked it completely from his mind until now. But it happened. What scares him is that it is further proof that this wasn’t a one off thing. That he really is attracted to guys. He doesn’t like that very much.  
“Huh. I thought so. Hey.”  
Aomine got lost in his own thoughts. “What?”  
“It’s cool.”  
“Yeah, can we stop talking now? I hate talking.”  
“Is there something else you’d like to do with your mouth?”  
Aomine grins wickedly. He has many things in mind. “Yes.” Kagami sits up and does something unthinkable: he takes off his shirt. Aomine gapes. “What are you doing?”  
“I thought we weren’t talking?”  
Aomine can’t take his eyes off of him. “Right. No talking.” He goes for his neck again, trailing kisses down his collar bone while he unbuttons his own shirt. He can’t even believe how hot the guy he calls his boyfriend is. It’s not fair. It should be illegal.  
He tugs off his shirt, mouth and hands quite occupied, eyes closed until he realizes…Kagami’s totally naked. Somewhere in there he’d gotten all his clothes off. He notes dully through his lust induced haze that Kagami hadn’t been wearing underwear. The thought has him groaning into Kagami’s mouth and unzipping his pants as quickly as possible.  
Kagami’s on top of him, his hands wandering over his bare chest and coming to rest on his neck, pulling him closer. Aomine swirls his tongue around Kagami’s deliciously as he shifts under him to get his pants off. Kagami moans at the movement and Aomine laughs, but this time it’s not a coping mechanism, it’s a reaction to the ridiculously attractive noises coming from Kagami now that they’re both completely naked and tangled around each other.  
“Mmm…yes…” Kagami mumbles as grinds his hips almost absentmindedly against Aomine’s.  
“Fuck,” is Aomine’s only response. He can feel his dick leaking pre-come already, and probably Kagami’s too judging by how slick the whole ordeal is. He puts his hands on Kagami’s hips muttering “you could poke someones eye out with these hip bones.” (Tied for number 1 on the list of most attractive things about Kagami: his hips.)  
Kagami laughs breathily and grinds harder. Aomine can tell he’s still the slightest bit embarrassed. His cheeks are red and his eyes are closed and he seems to be trying to not moan too loudly or often (failing more and more miserably as time goes on). “Kagami,” Aomine says breathlessly.  
“What?” he chokes back.  
“Open your eyes.”  
“Mmm.” He does, looking directly into Aomine’s deep blue ones. He bites his lip. “Oh, god.”  
“Yeah, harder.”  
“Oh, god. We’re actually doing this. It’s - fuck - so - fuck - mmm - shit — can’t talk.”  
“Then shut up and get on your back.”  
Kagami’s eyes widen but before he can protest, Aomine’s sitting on top of him pressing his hips down in a way that’s got both of them seeing stars. “Holy. Shit,” Aomine says, unabashedly staring down at Kagami. His caramel skin covered in a sparkly sheen of sweat; scarlet eyes heavily lidding, biting down hard on his bottom lip, ab muscles tightening, and his cock…God, his cock, nestled under a healthy does of pubic hair a darker shade of red than the rest of his hair, is hard as a rock, slick with moisture, huge and positively begging to be relieved of its arousal. Aomine is more than happy to oblige. “God I wish I knew what I was doing.”  
Kagami is shaking his head back and forth. Eyes shut again. “No, no. Fuck - it’s so good. Just…do that. Do-“ Aomine slides his cock right over his. “Fuck! That. Do that.”  
“Mmm.” Aomine has the desire to be closer to him again. He leans down and kisses him, wet and sloppy. Their bodies pressed flush. Kagami starts moving his hips counter to Aomine’s movements. Aomine nearly loses it there. It’s not perfect, no where near it, but it doesn’t matter. Kagami is so damn beautiful. So long and lean and perfect and _beautiful._  
Kagami wraps his arms around Aomine’s back. Long hands splayed across his spine. “Yes. Yes. Yes,” he’s whispering. “I’m gonna come so hard, Dai. You’re gonna make me come so hard.”  
“Fuck. Fuck. Mmm.” Aomine buries his head in his shoulder, sucking the skin behind his ear and Kagami comes and the realization that Kagami’s coming has Aomine coming too. So they’re both coming, together and Aomine, as finally the orgasm fades into pleasant little aftershocks that leave him trembling, can’t remember why or how he ever thought this wasn’t for him. They didn’t even have sex and he was already hooked. Hooked on the feeling of Kagami’s body, the smell of his sweat, even the feel of his come, sticky between them.  
“Oh, shit. We did that didn’t we?” Kagami mumbles, still quivering slightly.  
“Yes, and I’d do it all night if I weren’t so tired.”  
“Mmm. Yeah. We should shower. Wanna shower?”  
“Get to stare at you wet and naked some more? Yes, I would.”  
Kagami laughs pushing him off him slightly before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Aomine’s hard again already at the sight of his ass as he went.  
“You coming?” Kagami calls from the bathroom.  
“Oh, I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sex? Good sex? Yes? More sex? Yes? No? Well, hopefully, now that they've got that out of their systems, I can actually do some legit fluffy things. Promise (no). Though that also probably entails more smutty things as well. So I'm assuming the next chapter shall be a pleasant mixture of smut and fluff. (I never make promises because my stories have a nasty habit of writing themselves. I just do what the typing fingers tell me.) So blame the fingers if you don't like where this is going! *wiggles fingers in front of all of your faces* I think Kise is going to show up. Don't ask me ask the fingers, but I have a feeling. *foreshadowing music plays.* Also, I just decided that Sakuya was going to be the voice of the AoKaga fandom in general. Like, she ships it as hard as the rest of us. I'm not even going to bother comment begging this time *begs for comments.*


	7. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. So many comments on the last chapter I can't even just thank you so so much I feel so bad for not being able to reply to them just yet but I have read them all multiple times because they make me so happy and I will probably be replying to them now anyway because just thank you but I want to get this chapter up first so thank you to **jellyfysh, Lalaithwen, Chels, polola, YoshisSupport, Allenotna, LuckyClover, Zancrow, Kyaptain, Psychedelicxx, Mimi,** and **itsjusteasier** for your lovely comments you lovely people! Now, I apologize for the wait for this chapter. The only thing I used to justify it was the fact that chapter six was actually twice as long as every other chapter (and had sex) and therefore I managed to convince myself that I could take twice as long writing the next one...I'm so sorry. Twice turned into like four times. I had the whole beginning of this chapter written like a million years ago and then writers' block and life and stuff happened and delayed it. But enough of that, I'm sure you just want to get to the cuddles, Kise, and cock. One thing though, stick around till the end if you please, I have announcements to make...Enjoy!

You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you want  
And if only you could see into me

Oh when you're cold  
I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
Oh when you're low  
I'll be there  
By your side baby

-Sade, _By Your Side_

# ****

The rain had turned to snow the night before, so Kagami takes the opportunity to bury himself in Aomine for warmth. He sighs, wrapping his arms around him like his own personal teddy bear.  
Aomine fidgets, turning around. “Stop moving,” Kagami mumbles petulantly. Aomine fidgets back to where he was, muttering something under his breath.  
Last night had been fun. It went something like: getting off on the couch, then getting off again in the shower, and then falling asleep in bed in a nest of blankets and pillows and each other to keep warm.  
It has to be about no degrees outside and Kagami’s apartment is never particularly warm so Kagami had literally constructed a pillow fort in an attempt to not freeze his balls off. Thankfully, his boyfriend is quite warm despite the cold, something he’d noticed a long time ago. His hands are always warm, no matter the weather. It’s nice, especially since living in Los Angeles for so long had left Kagami unaccustomed to the cold.  
He rubs his nose against the side of Aomine’s neck, trying to warm it up. “Ew, what the fuck?” Aomine groans. “You’re nose is wet.” Kagami just bites his neck in response. “Shit, Taiga. Stop. It.”  
Kagami laughs at him and wipes some snot on his shirt just to piss him off before planting a wet kiss on his cheek. “Love you, babe,” he snickers.  
“Ugh. You’re fucking nasty.”  
Kagami licks him, proving him right.  
Aomine gets a wicked glint in his eye. “If you wanna lick something, why don’t you lick my dick?”  
Kagami laughs again. “Wow. Subtle. Someone’s horny.”  
“I’m always horny around you.”  
“That’s almost flattering. But I’m hungry for something other than dick today. Pancakes?”  
Aomine sighs. “I guess that works too. But…you _are_ gonna suck my dick at some point, right?”  
“If you’re good…maybe.”  
“I’ll be good.”  
“No you won’t,” Kagami replies, pushing some pillows off him to begin his journey out of bed. It’s not easy. Aomine slaps his ass as he goes, proving he has no intentions of being good.  
He doesn’t tell Aomine that while part of him wants to explore to wonders of various other kinds of sex, he’s kinda scared. Last night had been the first time they really did _anything_ and it was possibly the most wonderful, awkward, uncoordinated thing he’d ever done, but he was worried about the…other things. What if he just sucks at sucking dick? It’s not like he’s ever done it before. And the whole…well…anal sex thing has him a little more than scared. He doesn’t want to really think about it. He kinda wants it to be perfect because, though he won’t admit it, he wants their first time to be special. Which is corny and romantic and would probably crack Aomine up, but still. How will he know when the right time is? Will it hurt? Who’ll be bottom? He has a sinking feeling he will at first. What if they messed up? What if it wasn’t good? What if they hated it? The what if’s swirl around his brain like a drain, sinking into his bones and causing him to panic irrationally. Which is why he doesn’t think about it. The truth is, sex just makes him uncomfortable. Yeah. How pathetic is that?  
“Pancakes are probably my favorite American food,” Aomine says as Kagami makes his way to the kitchen and tries to stop thinking about sex.  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Yup. With tons of syrup. Don’t you dare hold back, woman!”  
Kagami rolls his eyes as he starts pulling out the ingredients. “Would you like me to grab you a beer and make you a sandwich while I’m at it, _dear_?”  
“Hold the sandwich, but a beer’d be nice, honey.”  
“You’re fucking hopeless,” Kagami says quietly, shaking his head. God, he loves Aomine. Hates him, yes, but sometimes it hits him how much he just really, really _loves_ him. He bites his lip, to keep from saying anything too sappy, and right then he hears a phone vibrating from his bedroom.  
“Yours or mine?” he asks.  
“Mine,” Aomine says. “Hello?” he answers, probably not bothering to look at the caller ID. Kagami can hear him perfectly since he left the bedroom door open, but he tries not to eavesdrop until he hears “Oh, it’s you Kise. What do you want?” And then he still tries very hard not to eavesdrop, but he’s kinda curious. He’s pretty sure Kise and Aomine were at least _kinda_ friends back in middle school, so Kagami wonders whether he’ll want to tell him who he was just in bed with or not. “With what?” he hears Aomine ask. A pause. “You can’t be serious. You’re fucking kidding me.” Another pause. “Wow, man. You have no idea how funny that is. Why don’t you stop by Kagami’s place in fifteen minutes. I’ll shoot you the address.” Kagami freezes. _What are they talking about?_ “Yeah, for real…yeah, see ya.” He hangs up.  
Kagami finishes the pancakes and brings them to Aomine.  
“Aww, breakfast in bed. Damn, you’d make a great wife you know that?”  
“Shut up. What was that about?”  
Aomine chuckles. “Kise will be here in a little while.”  
“Yeah, but why?”  
“You’ll see…”  
Kagami sighs. “Whatever. I’m gonna brush my teeth and get ready, I guess.”  
“You do that, honey.”  
Kagami shakes his head all the way to the bathroom. He gets through about a minute of brushing his teeth before his mind wanders off to last night in the shower, which happens to be right behind him…

# ****

_Aomine bent down and sucked on his neck, having obviously figured out that Kagami likes that. A lot._  
 _“Shit,” he grit through his teeth. He hands found their way to Aomine’s ass and he squeezed his cheeks firmly._  
 _Aomine had laughed into his neck before planting a kiss on it and pulling back. “Like that ass, Taiga?” he joked._  
 _“Mhmm. Yeah, much.” Kagami responded. Goddamn, Aomine was hot. So incredibly hot standing there all naked and wet and driving him absolutely crazy. Those eyes of his were almost too much. Somehow, Aomine’s gaze on him made him feel even more naked than he already was. They were so focused on him. He felt the same intensity he felt when they played basketball and those lidded eyes would zero in on him and that smile would curve his lips and they’d be the only two players on the whole damn court. How’d he not notice this feeling before? It’s not like it hadn’t been like this. Except now there was this edge to it. This edge had made his cock harder than he could stand even though he had literally just come minutes ago._  
 _And speaking of cocks, he was getting an eye-full of Aomine’s and having a very difficult time of tearing his eyes away._  
 _It’s ever so slightly thicker than his own, but probably not longer and, yes, the hair down below’s the same color as the hair up top and Kagami fought the urge to stick his hand in it…and then he had realized he didn’t really have to resist, so he just did it. It was oddly soft in the same way that the hair on his head was oddly soft; you wouldn’t know it unless you touched it._  
 _“Why don’t you move your hand down a little, Taiga?” Aomine had suggested breathlessly, licking his lips. Kagami, unable to disobey, reached down and wrapped his fingers around his boyfriends cock without a second thought. “Oh, shit, Taiga…”_  
 _Kagami took a breath, breathing in the steam and Aomine’s smell before he started pumping his dick. Aomine’s hand found it’s way onto his cock and he gasped._  
 _“Harder,” one of them said, but Kagami couldn’t be sure whose mouth it came from._  
 _Kagami listened anyhow, turning his hand to get a better angle on him. He squeezed tighter because he knew that was exactly what he himself wanted Aomine to do. The water and pre-come made it difficult to get traction, so pressure was the best way to go. He smiled to himself, thinking about the fact that, since they’ve both got the same equipment, it’s easy for him to anticipate what Aomine wants, to feel what he feels. He obviously guessed right because Aomine pressed closer to him, breathing “yes,” the tips of their cocks touching._  
 _Kagami huffed a sigh. “I’m close…” he bit out as Aomine jerked him harder and faster._  
 _Aomine didn’t say anything, just put his forehead on his shoulder and nodded._  
 _Aomine came first this time around, biting down on Kagami’s shoulder, leaving a bruise but not breaking skin. The pain actually pushed Kagami over the edge, though he wouldn’t admit it lest Aomine get any funny ideas. It was obvious he was already a big fan of leaving marks on him. Best not encourage it…too much._  
 _Aomine had let go of his cock and placed both his palms against the tile behind Kagami. Kagami wanted to be touching him again though, so he wrapped his arms around him and just held him there, resting his head against his chest and listening to the incessant pounding of his heart. He could feel his blood flowing, muscles tensing and relaxing…so many muscles, so much skin, not enough time in the world._  
 _Eventually, thoroughly tired out, they just laid in his tub in each others arms, enjoying the feeling of breathing the same air…_  


# ****

Kagami shakes his head to clear it of all thoughts of the hand job in the shower last night and focus on more pressing matters like getting his teeth clean and wondering why the hell Aomine invited Kise to his house…

# ****

Kise arrives exactly five minutes later. Aomine answers the door. “Yo,” he says.  
“Hey, Aominicci,” Kise peers around, obviously looking around for Kagami.  
“He’s in the bathroom, he’ll be out in a sec. You can come in.”  
Kise follows Aomine inside, looks around and finally has to ask “Why are you in Kagamicci’s house?”  
“Because he’s my boyfriend,” he replies, looking Kise dead in the eye.  
“Your…what?”  
“Boyfriend.”  
Kise just stares at him as if waiting for a punchline. When he doesn’t get one he narrows his eyes. “No way. Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“No.”  
“Oh my god, wow. Everyone but me, huh?”  
Aomine sighs and looks away. “That’s not true.”  
“You literally…I can’t even…ugh.”  
Aomine doesn’t meet his eyes. Kagami comes out a second later and instantly senses the tension. He narrows his eyes too. “Uh, am I interrupting?”  
Aomine shakes his head.  
“Not at all Kagamicci. Congrats by the way, you managed to get the ‘totally straight’ Aomine to go out with you. Oh, that’s right, Kuroko did the same thing didn’t he, but guess who got the ‘nah, man, I’m straight’ response? Yours truly!”  
Kagami gapes at them, looking back and forth between Kise and Aomine before finally sputtering “You too?!”  
“Tch,” Kise crosses his arms and goes to sit on the couch. “I was first, ok!” He says angrily, flailing his arms around. Aomine forgets sometimes how obnoxious Kise can be. “I told this idiot that I had a crush on him and he totally blew me off, and then he starting doing whatever it was he was doing with Kurokocci like a total dick and then I decided to, you know, hide in the closet for a while and let girls chase me cause that’s kinda fun, and now he’d dating you! I was totally willing to let the Kuroko thing slide, but really? Kagami now?”  
“That was years ago, Kise,” Aomine says, seriously. “I wasn’t exactly comfortable with the whole ‘I like guys’ thing just yet.”  
“Then why’d you go out with Kuroko?”  
“We didn’t go out. It wasn’t like that. You know how he is.”  
“Tch. Whatever, whatever. Fine,” Kise takes a breath, obviously not fine, but continuing anyway. Aomine feels bad. He knew this was coming, knew they’d have to work this out now, especially because of what Kise told him on the phone. Now is a good a time as ever.  
“Kise, you’re an annoying idiot.”  
“Hey!”  
“But you’re my friend. So…I’m sorry.”  
Kagami looks like he’s about to pass out. “Did you just…apologize?”  
Aomine glares at him before turning back to kise. “Yeah. I pulled the straight card because I didn’t know what else to do. Plus, I just don’t like you like that. Never did.”  
“Gee, thanks,” Kise deadpans.  
“But I kept wondering why you’ve been pretending to be straight all this time. I mean, we all know your gay.”  
Kagami clears his throat. “ _I_ didn’t know that. How many members of the Generation of Miracles are into guys anyway? This is getting ridiculous.”  
Aomine doesn’t answer him, mostly because he doesn’t really know the answer to that question.“But that shouldn’t matter to you now, right Kise?” Aomine grins.  
Kise blushes. “Guess not…”  
“Wanna fill me in?” Kagami asks, obviously not enjoying being left out. He starts pouting. Aomine doesn’t want to let him in on the situation just so he can keep watching him pout like a five year old.  
Kise, however, grudgingly tells him, “I might have accidentally kissed Kasamatsu-senpai.”  
Kagami stops pouting and starts gaping again. “Your captain?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Why the hell’d you do that for?” Kagami asks.  
Kise moans sadly. “I couldn’t help it!”  
“I thought you two hated each other,” Kagami says.  
Kise bursts out laughing and points to Kagami and then himself “Pot. Kettle.”  
“Point taken.”  
“I don’t hate him. He’s my senpai and I…well…love him.”  
Aomine looks away. It’s so sweet it’s hurting his eyes. “So tell him.”  
Kise glares at him angrily. “Yeah, cause that went over so well the first time!”  
Aomine flinches. “True. But…I don’t know, people surprise you. Sometimes you surprise yourself when you find the right person,” he says, resisting the urge to look meaningfully at his boyfriend. That would be sappy. Aomine doesn’t do sappy.  
“Wow. You’re totally in love with Kagami aren’t you?” Kise observes.  
“Unfortunately,” he replies, looking away and thanking god for his dark skin, knowing they probably can’t see him blush.  
Kise sighs. “But…I just…what if this ruins everything?”  
“It might,” Aomine says. “But you won’t know till you try.”  
“I don’t want to ruin everything…but…I’m so done with this. Being in the closet it’s…not fun.”  
“No. It’s not,” Aomine says, nodding.  
“Ugh. This. Sucks. How’d you two do it?”  
Kagami shrugs. “It just…happened. I guess we realized we need each other and that’s the most important thing. Fuck everything else."  
The sappiness is stinging Aomine’s eyes. “What he said,” he mumbles. Wiping his eyes as discreetly as possibly.  
“That so nice,” Kise says quietly. “I wish I could have that.”  
“You don’t know that you can’t. That’s why it’s worth it. To find out. Cause you won’t know if you can have it unless you’re brave enough to try and get it.”  
“You sound like a greeting card, Taiga. Shut the hell up,” Aomine snaps. Kagami is making him very emotional and he doesn’t like it one bit.  
Kagami just rolls his eyes at him in response.  
Kise laughs but it sounds kinda like a sob. “You two haven’t changed at all. That’s good. It’d be creepy if you were all love-y dove-y.”  
“Tell me about it,” Aomine says.  
“You’re right. I think,” Kise says, nodding and wiping his eyes. He hadn’t actually noticed he’d been crying. “I’ll…tell him. And we’ll see. You never know, right?” he shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, but Aomine can tell he’s terrified.  
He puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Kise. Totally fine.”  
After Kise leaves, Kagami sits by Aomine on the couch and says “I really need to keep you on a leash or something. Is there anyone who isn’t in love with you?”  
“Midorima.”  
“Ah, finally, someone straight,” Kagami says jokingly.  
Aomine glances at him. “I didn’t say that. I just said he’s not in love with me.”  
“…How am I supposed to take that exactly?” Kagami asks, looking confused.  
Aomine snorts at him. “However you want.”  
“But seriously, why didn’t you mention the whole Kise thing?”  
Aomine shrugs. “Wasn’t my place to mention. He liked me. I didn’t like him back. After, he started acting like the most heterosexual guy ever I began to wonder if maybe I was just a fluke. I mean, we were young. We had all kinds of weird stuff going on then.”  
“Hmm. You think Kasamatsu will be into it?”  
“I don’t really know the guy. Who knows?” Aomine sighs.  
“You’re a big pussy, you know that?” Kagami says. Aomine looks at him questioningly but Kagami just grins. He opens his mouth to say something else when Aomine’s phone rings.  
He actually looks at the caller ID first. It’s his mother. “Hey, mom.”  
“Daiki…”  
“Yeah? What’s wrong?”  
He hears an intake of breath on the other line that sounds suspiciously like a sob. “Your father is…in the hospital. They’re saying it was attempted suicide.”  
Aomine nearly drops the phone. He hasn’t thought about his dad much in the past couple of weeks. Maybe…he should have.  
“I’m going to go see him now. You don’t have to come or anything, I just thought you should know,” his mother tells him.  
“Is he…gonna make it?”  
“Yes, I think so. He lost a lot of blood. Slit his wrists in a motel bathroom. But I think he’ll make it.”  
“Oh.”  
“Listen, I have to go sweetheart the train is here. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Ok.”  
He hangs up. Kagami heard everything. He’s looking at him with these huge, sad eyes. It reminds him of how he looked before they got together. He’d forgotten about that look. Forgotten about the way Kagami hadn’t seemed ok even though he was clearly pretending to be. “Aomine…?”  
“I think I almost killed my dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I have caused you any feels with that ending. That's just what happened. I'm so sorry, but dramatic things need to happen. And now...Announcements! So there are probably going to be maybe...two to three more chapters of this and then I'm done. I have a serious problem with ending my fanfics. I either end them too soon or don't end them at all. I'm trying to avoid that here by already having a climax and conclusion planned (which I basically do). Speaking of other fanfics (I honestly apologize in advance for the shameless self-promotion here), I was rereading my old Avatar: The Last Airbender fic that I had on fanfic.net and I realized that it isn't utter crap so I shall post it on AO3 tonight. So if any of you are interested in ATLA at all, that's happening. It's already much longer, more involve, and more...writerly than this fic (I don't even recall how I wrote it), however, I never did finished it (big surprise) so I was thinking I'd post a chapter every few days and if it gets a little attention I'll go ahead and finally fucking finish the final chapter (seriously, like 2000 more words and I'd be done! What is wrong with me?) Also, I've committed myself to doing a Kise/Kasamatsu spin off based on this fic. It's probably gonna be shorter and stuff (or nah) but it's gonna happen, so if you're into that...and yeah that's about it. Self promotion over forever. Comment begging is never over. I'm above self promotion, but not comment begging (jk, I'm not above either). *begs* Please comment, I love you so much.


	8. A Little While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOO! So, a bit quicker with the update this time! Thank you so very, very much for the comments! I responded individually this time! You guys have been the best, I love you SO much. Couple of quick things: one, this chapter contains sexual things so fair warning, but I figure if you've read this far you're good with sex. Secondly, if y'all are interested, I just posted the second chapter of another AoKaga fic I started a couple of weeks ago. It's a kid fic basically just about Kagami and Aomine falling in love as kids and sweet stuff like that. I'm practicing some of my more technical writing skills with that one so the writing is slightly more...metaphor-y? So, yeah, check it out if you're interested.

Guide my life into destiny  
Climb outside  
Reach up and paint the sky with me  
Finding you has changed everything

We both break free if we make it on top  
If one should fall we both will drop  
We move together from here on out  
What you need is what I’m about

\- Les Friction, _What You Need_

# ****

Aomine’s swept out the door, leaving the grim proclamation in the air. _I think I almost killed my dad_ …  
Kagami sits there in stunned silence, his eyes burning as he tries to stop the onslaught on memories. _Oh, god. Does Daiki feel like I did back then?_  
Kagami’s mother, his biological mother, killed herself when he was just a child. His step-mother raised him for the most part, though she and his dad had separated a year ago, doing some strange on again, off again thing. Kagami’s not quite sure if they’re together right now or not. Kagami was pretty sure that when his father said his mother would be able to handle his coming out better, he was actually referring to his biological mother Misako, not his step-mother, Kazuna, because if he’d meant her, he would’ve said, “Kazuna would’ve known how to handle this better.”  
After his mother killed herself, Kagami, who had only recently begun to understand what death meant, asked his father if it was his fault. Kagami feared he’d disappointed his mother in some way. That she didn’t love him. He couldn’t have imagined it any other way. To this day, he still believes that’s partially true.  
When Kagami was a little bit older, Kagami’s father told him that his mother had suffered from severe depression, that he had nothing to do with it. Kagami would’ve found that difficult to believe if he hadn’t felt that sadness himself. The feelings he had before he became friends with Aomine. The cold, creeping feeling like a flood that couldn’t be stopped. Was that it? Is that what his mother felt like all the time?  
Kagami’s hands start to shake. What if Aomine’s not enough to keep it at bay? What if he starts to feel exactly like his mother did? When smiling doesn’t help and basketball doesn’t help and Aomine doesn’t help, what will he do? Was that even possible? Or is this different?  
Maybe Kagami isn’t depressed. Maybe he never was. That doesn’t have to be it. Not at all. And can depression just…go away? Or…is this high temporary?  
The what if’s start to swirl again. “Oh, fuck…Oh, fuck…oh, fuck,” he tries to slow his breathing, convince himself that he’s fine. He needs to pull it together, for Aomine’s sake. Why couldn’t emotions be as easy as say, basketball?  
Wait.  
His mom died…when?  
Early december.  
He barely remembered that. She killed herself right as the weather turned. When the rain turned to snow. He didn’t even really realize that it was that time of year when she was always saddest, and by extension, so was he. Last year, the Winter Cup occupied his time and this year, it was Aomine.  
The winter. The tiredness of the rain. The sadness of the snow. But the sadness wasn’t there this time, at least, not all of it, because he was too busy falling in love with Aomine to notice.  
“Oh,” Kagami breaths. He sits back on the couch, silently thanking Aomine for…for what exactly? For existing probably. For spending his time with him. For calling him over that day on the basketball court. Calling him right out of his sadness. “Hmm…” Kagami smiles to himself. He’ll be sure to tell him (or show him) how much he loves him when he gets back. Then he frowns. _God, I hope he’ll be ok…_

# ****

“Mom?” She’s at his father’s side, talking quietly to him. She turns at his voice.  
“Oh. Dai-chan? You’re…here.”  
“Yeah…” Aomine doesn’t know what to say. His mother’s body is blocking his father but he hears: “Daiki?” from behind her.  
His body tenses up the way it does before a fight. He doesn’t answer.  
“Daiki,” he father says again. This time Aomine steps closer. His mother scoots to the side slightly.  
“I don’t have anything else to say to you,” Aomine says as calmly as he can manage, looking him right in the eye. It’s a lie.  
“Then why are you here?” he asks. “Come to see what you did?”  
Aomine pauses, glancing at the thick bandages around his father’s wrists. He suddenly feels the need to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. _Why does he have to be this way?_ “I didn’t _do_ anything.”  
“This is your fault,” his father says with a sneer, obviously milking this for all it’s worth. “I just couldn’t live with myself having a faggot for a son, so I tried to end it,” he proclaims dramatically.  
His mother opens her mouth, but Aomine cuts her off. “No, mom. It’s fine. I came because I needed to know if that was true. Is it really my fault, did I really hurt you that much? But now I got my answer. You’re just pathetic. You just want sympathy, maybe even a teary eyed apology from me. But what the fuck should I be apologizing for anyway? Nothing. Absolutely jack-shit-nothing. I can’t change who I love and I’m definitely not going to try. I’ve got it too good right now to give it up. But you know, if I said I didn’t care if you died, I’d be lying. I don’t want you to kill yourself. Even though you’re a fucking awful human being, somehow I hope you don’t do some shit like that again. Somehow I still hope you’ll stop being an ass and just accept it and maybe then I’ll think about forgiving you.” He takes a shaky breath. “Mom?”  
“Yes, Dai-chan?”  
“You ok, here?” Even though he knows nothing will happen to her while she’s here in the hospital, he still worries. But he needs to leave. Now. Seeing his dad was more than he could handle. He thought it’d be fine but…  
“I”m fine. Promise. You can go.” She sends him a warm smile and he decides to trust her. He figures she must have things to say to her husband anyway. He leaves as quickly as he came.  
On the train ride home, Aomine contemplates whether or not what he said was true. Any of it. Did he really not blame himself, not want his dad to die, and be willing to forgive him? Or are those just the lies he desperately wants to be true?  
Either way. It’s done. His mother will likely tell him if he father says anything sympathetic. _Like that’ll happen._ He clenches his fingers, trying to calm his still rattling nerves. He shouldn’t care so much. It shouldn’t hurt him, but…  
He sighs, as he climbs the steps to Kagami’s apartment. He needs to hold him. Be close to him again. It’ll make him feel so much better.  
“Honey, I’m home,” he says jokingly, but it comes out tired. He has the key to the apartment now. Kagami gave him the spare.  
Kagami’s still on the couch.  
“Daiki?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is everything ok?”  
Aomine goes around the couch and sits right in Kagami’s lap. “Everything’s fine. He just wants attention.” Aomine forces false calm into his voice.  
“…Seriously?” Kagami doesn’t sound like he fully buys it.  
“Yeah,” Aomine tries to assure him.  
“I love you.”  
Aomine blinks at the unexpected words. “Um…love you too. What’s up?” He senses there’s some underlying meaning behind saying that now. They don’t just sit around saying I love you all the time.  
“You being with me. Even for a little while, helped me more than you even know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Kagami cocks his head to the side slightly. “My mom killed herself 12 years ago on December 4th. I called my dad and asked. So I’m usually kinda down during the winter, you know? And it was getting worst but last year was the Winter Cup so I was kinda distracted. This year it hit me full force but then…well there’s you.” Kagami looks away, biting his lip. HIs face is a little red, forehead tight, and Aomine wonders how long he’s been trying not to cry. _God, since we met?_ He got the sense from their conversations about his parents, rare as they were, that his mother was dead. He’d never said it outright, but he talked about her in the past tense. He _did_ know he has a step-mother, Kazuna, but sometimes he’d wondered if maybe his parents were just divorced and his dad remarried, since he never really said anything. He had no idea she’d committed suicide. Kagami was young at the time, but still, that’s gotta leave one hell of an impact.  
Aomine scoots forward and squeezes his shoulders. “So…that was why? When you said you felt sad all the time?” Aomine remembers that day they walked to the train station, holding onto each other. When he asked Kagami what was wrong, he said he just felt sad and panicky. Aomine, admittedly, had forgotten. Mostly because Kagami had seemed so much better lately. Happy. And…it was all thanks to him?  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh.” _Oh, wow._ “I’m so sorry, Taiga.”  
Kagami shakes his head. “I just wanna say, thanks.”  
Aomine smiles sadly. “You’re welcome…I’m just…sorry. Hearing about my dad…”  
“No. It’s…it helped me figure it out.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Are you really ok?” Kagami asks.  
“Yeah. Really. I’m fine. I don’t think he really wanted to die. He’s too smug about this. Hopefully my mom will stick his ass in rehab where it belongs and…well who knows, maybe someday he’ll come around,” he doesn’t believe what he’s saying but says it anyway.  
Kagami leans forward and kisses him, pulling them closer together. “Look at you being all optimistic and shit,” Kagami says.  
“Ha.” Aomine leans into him, tongue first. It’s amazing how Kagami’s body makes him forget basically everything else in the world. The truth of the matter is, he’s not fine. He’s very not fine right now. He feels like crying or hitting something. Why does his dad have to be such a horrible person? It’s not fair. His mother doesn’t deserve that. But he doesn’t want to fall apart and Kagami can hold him together, plus Kagami is smart (occasionally) and he senses that Aomine doesn’t want to talk anymore. Kagami probably doesn’t either frankly. So making out is better.  
Making out naked would be even better than that. “Can we get naked? I need you to be naked,” Aomine says bluntly.  
Kagami stares at him, then laughs. “Yes. We can be naked.”  
“Good.” Kagami scoots around so that he’s sprawled on the couch. Aomine’s heart starts pumping blood directly to his cock. “Really good,” he mumbles as he struggles out of his clothes and Kagami struggles out of his.  
The feel of his skin instantly calms him down. He starts running his hands down his chest, slowly, trying to feel every vein, muscles, and artery. There’s just too much of him, sometimes Aomine doesn’t even know what to do with it. Well…he does have some ideas. If Kagami would let him.  
“Taiga?”  
“Uh?” His eyes are half-closed, his mouth is half-open and Aomine wants to bite him. And also stick his dick inside him.  
“I wanna fuck you,” he says. He’s not in the mood for anything but the direct approach at the moment. He’s wound up tighter than a coil, seeing his dad again made something inside of him tighten up. It was a familiar tension that only playing basketball and being around Kagami loosened. Being _inside_ Kagami would probably be even better.  
Kagami’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and Aomine fights the urge to laugh at the expression. “You…huh?”  
“Let’s have sex,” Aomine says.  
“…But…now?”  
“Yeah. Now.”

# ****

Kagami’s heart starts racing. He knew Aomine wanted to. That was obvious. But…it’s too soon. _Right?_ He’s not ready. _Is he?_ His cock twitches. Well some part of him (ok, a lot of him) wants it right now, but he’d always pictured it differently. Like not on his couch, and with candles and romance in the air and…wow that’s complete bullshit isn’t it? This is him and Aomine after all. He often feels like pain connects them on a deeper level than simple romance ever could. He needs him when he hurts and Aomine’s the same. Maybe…now…is perfect?  
“I’m…well…”  
“Scared?” Aomine says softly. Kagami expected him to joke or laugh and tell him to stop acting like a pussy, but he does none of that. “Yeah. I get it. I mean, if you said you wanted to fuck me, I’d probably be scared too…do you wanna fuck me?”  
“Well, yeah,” Kagami answers as if that should be obvious. “But you asked first so…”  
Aomine shakes his head. “We don’t have to-”  
“Maybe we do.” Kagami takes a deep breath. Yes, they’re doing this. Right now. Before the what if’s come back. Before he thinks about any of the implications, Before the insecurity makes it impossible. Aomine wants to have sex with him. What’s there to be insecure about? “Yeah.”  
“You sure?” Aomine tries to sound patient but his lust bleeds through a bit, making him sound eager.  
“Yeah, just…be careful.” He shoots a pained expression at Aomine’s much-larger-than-average dick.  
Aomine nods a bit too excitedly and leans down to kiss him. Kagami is basically reduced to a puddle when Aomine is kissing him. His lips are unreal. He wraps his arms around him tightly as Aomine chews his bottom lip gently and then bites a little harder. Kagami moans and feels Aomine smile. He absolutely needs to stop doing that. The pain thing…shouldn’t feel that good. But Aomine obviously enjoys it, so…  
Kagami is so distracted by Aomine’s mouth and the slight pain in his lip that he nearly squeals when he feels Aomines fingers between his ass cheeks.  
“Oh, fuck what are you doing?” Kagami croaks. It feels unbelievably weird already and there’s nothing even inside of him yet.  
“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Aomine smirks at him and goes back to kissing and biting his lips. He pushes one of his legs up for better access as he toys with him.  
“Oh shit…” Kagami breaths. He feels like this shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but…”Oh, god, yes,” he whispers.  
Aomine’s hand leaves him for a moment and Kagami’s about to whine about it but it comes back, slick with…well pre-come presumably. And then he’s sticking his finger inside of him.  
“Oh. God.”  
“Relax, Taiga. I know what I’m doing.”  
“How the fuck do you know what you’re doing?!” Kagami yelps.  
“I watch a lot of porn,” He responds. “Now shut up, and relax.” He pushes his finger in deeper and Kagami groans at the pressure. It’s the weirdest feeling. Not bad, or painful (yet) but so…foreign. He moves his finger around a bit and it goes from weird to amazing in a second. Kagami moans loudly. He doesn’t even have to look to know Aomine is grinning. He pulls his finger out then pushes it back in. And then does it again. And again. Fucking Kagami with his finger. And it’s just a fucking finger, but dear god does it feel fantastic. He’s already starting to want more and he tells his boyfriend so. “More…”  
“Already?”  
“Yeah.”  
Aomine takes his finger out and then pushes both his index finger and his middle finger inside. It’s a much tighter squeeze now and Aomine says “I have no idea how a dick is gonna fit in here.”  
Kagami gasps as the tips of Aomine’s fingers brush a particularly sweet spot.  
“There?” Aomine asks, noticing how Kagami’s spreading his legs wider and looking more impatient by the second.  
“Yeah…”  
Aomine finger-fucks him a little longer, and Kagami relaxes more and more, it’s still tight but it’s also no longer uncomfortable. He feels like he could probably take more.  
“Aomine…you can…you know…” he says hesitantly. Suddenly nervous again. This is it. It’s happening. He’s losing his virginity in a way he never really thought he would.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”  
Aomine nods, biting his lip. He suddenly looks kinda nervous too, but he looks down at Kagami and something changes in his face. He smiles slightly. “I love you,” he says.  
“Love you too,” Kagami breaths.  
Aomine slathers some of Kagami’s pre-come on his dick for good measure before he lines himself up with Kagami’s entrance and pushes in slowly.  
By about halfway Kagami inhales sharply at the pain of being stretched so much. Aomine’s dick is a hell of a lot bigger going in then he thought.  
“You ok?” Aomine asks.  
“Yeah, please tell me it’s more than halfway in.”  
“I’d be lying if I said it was.”  
“Fuck. Just, let me get used to it.”  
Aomine smiles, rubbing his thighs comfortingly. “It’s ok. I can wait. I think it’s worth it. Much tighter than a girl’s pussy is ever gonna be.”  
“Hmm,” Kagami looks away.  
Aomine looks down at him. “I know you’re a virgin,” he says. “And not just that you haven’t been fucked. You’ve never had sex with anyone.”  
Kagami turns bright red (or redder than he already was). “Yeah, and I know you have.”  
Aomine leans down as carefully as he can. “I think it’s sweet,” he whispers onto his face.  
“Shut up.”  
“I’m serious. You’re letting me…” he trails off.  
Kagami smiles and takes a breath. “I was waiting for the right person.”  
“I know.”  
“I think I’m ok now,” Kagami says hesitantly. He hopes he’s right.  
Aomine pushes in a little further, and Kagami tries to relax, closing his eyes and struggling to breath. It hurts a bit, but it also feels really strange and it’s also starting to feel kinda good and Kagami doesn’t quite know how to process any of it. He groans and digs his fingernails into the couch cushions.  
“It’s in,” Aomine says. “Congrats, you’re not a virgin anymore.”  
Kagami nods, not in the mindset to speak.  
Aomine leans down and lays on top of him, not moving, just staying there, letting Kagami get used to the feeling.  
Kagami feels uncomfortably giddy at the moment. Aomine, he’s extremely hot boyfriend, is having sex with him. He’s not a virgin. He’s…god he’s full. There’s so much of Aomine inside of him and it’s warm and…good.  
His breathing picks up and he tangles his fingers in Aomine’s hair. He still feels stretched a bit too far, but the stillness is becoming unbearable. And what’s a little pain anyway?  
“I’m good,” Kagami says firmly.  
Aomine’s peers up at him. “You’re sure?”  
“Yeah. _Very_.”  
Aomine nods and sits back a bit, putting his hands on Kagami’s waist as he pulls out a bit then pushes back in again, slowly at first, then a bit faster when Kagami nods at him.  
Kagami closes his eyes. Ignoring the pain and just relishes the feeling of Aomine’s cock buried inside of him. His hands burning prints onto his skin.  
He starts moaning as his boyfriend’s dick brushes against that sweet spot every now and again, and he can’t help himself. Then he realizes, he really doesn’t care. Aomine grips his waist tighter, probably leaving bruises, and it feels amazing.  
“Taiga…I’m gonna-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence. He’s too busy pulling out and coming all over Kagami’s dick. “That. Do that,” he says, panting. “Shit. That was fast.”  
“Why’d you pull out?” Kagami asks.  
“Do you really wanna be worrying about getting cum out of your ass?” Aomine responds.  
“Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that.  
Aomine stares at Kagami’s still-hard-and-in-desperate-need-of-relief cock. “Want me to suck that for you?”  
Kagami’s eyes widen. Aomine is offering to blow him. “Um…yes please.”  
Aomine smirks and without preamble, leans down and closes his mouth on Kagami’s throbbing dick. Kagami’s fights the urge to actually cry. _This won’t take long either_ , Kagami thinks to himself.  
Aomine can’t take all of it in his mouth, but it doesn’t matter, his tongue trails spit down the shaft and his strokes the base with his hand. “Aomine, fuck, that’s fucking amazing.”  
“Hmm,” Aomine hums around the cock in his mouth.  
Kagami tangles his fingers in his hair, “Just like tha- fuck!”  
He comes in Aomine’s mouth. He didn’t really mean to but…  
Aomine’s laughing as he swallows it all down. Actually swallows every drop. “That was quick. What are you, twelve?”  
Kagami rolls his eyes. “And you? Plus, you’re really good at that.”  
“How would you know?” Aomine teases.  
“I said I was a virgin. I never said I haven’t had my dick sucked.”  
Aomine’s eyes widen. “That wasn’t your first blow job?”  
“No.”  
“Goddamnit. Wait, so I’m good?”  
Kagami sits up, feels like he’s gonna pass out, then lays back down. “Yeah. Very. Damn.”  
“Heh. Go me.” Aomine climbs on top of him and lays his head on his heart. “We just had sex, Taiga.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How was it?”  
“Awesome. But my ass hurts.” Aomine looks up at him, concerned. “It’s fine. I just won’t be doing much sitting tomorrow.”  
“Sorry.”  
Kagami just shakes his head. He closes his eyes, feeling more blissful than he’s ever felt before. He can barely remember how to feel sad right now. “I’m really glad you asked me to play basketball with you that day,” he says sleepily. That day. He should mark it on a calendar. That’s when it all started. Or…was it really?  
“Me too,” he kisses him. “I know it’s only 7 o’clock, but can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”  
“You and me both,” Kagami mumbles, giving his boyfriend a squeeze. So much pain between the two of them. How did it turn to so much good in such a little while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! And you know, the sex and stuff. Maybe you could tell, but there's only one chapter left after this. Yup. Just one more! Ahhhhh! Thanks so much guys for coming along for this slightly (very) messy ride. As I mentioned before I am working on my other AoKaga fic so if you want, you can come along for that ride too! First two chapters already up! I'll also be working on my KasaKise fic...soon. Promise. I really wanna do it. Maybe even in first person? Idk, I write nearly all my fics in limited third person, present tense. So maybe I'll try something new! We'll see. As always, thank you for reading and please please please leave a comment!


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the crazy wait. I've been working on my other fic a bunch and you know, after looking back at this I was like, "maybe I should just end it there?" but I finally decided that I was going to write a little epilogue, just something short and sweet. So, yeah! This is it! Enjoy!

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine 

\- Gregory and the Hawk, _Boats and Birds_

# ****

Aomine’s dad begrudgingly went to rehab, which is code for, his Aomine's mom provided him with an ultimatum: go to rehab or never see either of them, or the house, ever again. His dad, being a cheating lying, suicidal drunk with no where else to go, complied.  
“Do you think he’ll ever be, I don’t know, ok with you and me?” Kagami asks one morning.  
“No…I don’t know. I don’t care.” Aomine scoots over a little in bed to be closer to Kagami.  
“Really?”  
“That’s my story. I’m sticking to it.”  
Kagami sighs. “Do you think our teammates will ever stop looking at us funny?”  
Aomine frowns and then smiles. The season had started and while they never did have a big coming out speech or anything with their respective teams, the information eventually just came out. They both vividly remember the looks of shock and mild discomfort at the realization, but it was getting better. It was to the point where Riko and Hyuga could poke fun at Taiga’s choice in boyfriend.  
“Seriously? Aomine? Of all the guys, you picked _him?_ ” Riko asked after practice last week, shaking her head in complete bewilderment.  
Kagami had rolled his eyes, but secretly he was happy. That meant that they were at least over the whole “Kagami is into guys thing,” it's more about the “why the fuck is Kagami into _Aomine_ ” thing, which is better.  
Kagami buries himself deeper into Aomine’s arms. He’s so warm. Aomine says, “Probably never. They all think it’s weird someway or another.”  
“Hmm. I think it’s weird too,” Taiga says.  
Aomine laughs. “Yeah. I guess so.” He gives him a little kiss and Kagami feels fluttery all over. He can’t believe this is his life sometimes. It’s unexpected, weird as hell and perfect all at once.  
“My dad called,” Kagami says. “He wants to bring my step-mom here to see us.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. She sounds kinda excited.” Kagami yawns. Things are going almost too well. Better enjoy it.  
“Well that’s good. Stop yawning, you’re making _me_ yawn!”  
Kagami laughs and bites his cheek playfully. “We should get up anyway.”  
Aomine shakes his head, shutting his eyes like a five year old. “No! A little while longer.”  
Kagami sighs, looking at the clock. They’re gonna be late for school for sure. “Fine, fine. Just a little while.” Kagami closes his eyes breaths Aomine in, humming as he does.  
He’s so in love it’s not even fair.  
“Just a little while…” he mumbles as he drifts back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thanks for sticking around with me, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos and what not! Love you guys, you made my first fic on here awesome! Catch you laters!


End file.
